


It takes two to tango

by Arwen88



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Trans Character
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26341828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Anche se Brad non ha mai fatto cenno di ricordare il bacio che si sono scambiati una notte dopo aver bevuto un po' troppo, non è come se Ray possa riuscire a pensare a qualcun altro quando decide di non voler morire vergine.Se solo riuscisse a capire se è solo sesso o qualcosa di più…
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Ray Person
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	It takes two to tango

Sarebbe stato facile poter fingere anche con se stessi che era stato solo un errore quando si erano baciati la prima volta.

Avevano bevuto entrambi forse un bicchiere di troppo, o forse un paio di shot oltre il loro limite. Ma Brad si era sentito ancora abbastanza capace di mettersi alla guida, perciò non erano ancora così completamente sfatti, aveva ragionato Ray più tardi.

Per quanto riguardava Ray, lui poteva magari dire che aveva bevuto troppo, ma la verità era che aveva sognato di baciare Brad molto più di una sola volta. Forse ci aveva pensato sin da che era entrato nella sua unità dei marines da ricognizione.

Brad era forse l'unico lì dentro per cui Ray potesse sentire di poter essere amico anche al di fuori dei Marines, e una volta Brad aveva commentato che probabilmente non avrebbe voluto avere niente a che fare con gli altri se non fossero stati nell'unità. A parte Ray. E quello Ray poteva esserselo tenuto fin troppo stretto.

Dopo una vita ad avere difficoltà a trovare qualcuno che lo capisse nel suo paesino minuscolo dove avere una passione per i libri, la musica e la filosofia ti faceva finire direttamente dentro un armadietto, Ray era rimasto abbastanza sconvolto a scoprire un nerd per i computer come Brad lì nei Marines.

Alto, muscoloso, estremamente competente, Brad era il tipo d'uomo che avrebbe fatto girare la testa a Ray in qualsiasi situazione.

Era anche il tipo di uomo che era estremamente fuori portata. Innanzitutto perché aveva la fidanzata sin dalle medie. Poi perché nei marines Ray non poteva esattamente mettersi a flirtare. O sperare che d’un tratto Brad potesse volerlo.

A Ray era andata benissimo essere semplicemente suo amico, e anzi era stata una delle cose migliori lì dentro per lui. Finalmente aveva qualcuno a cui sembrava interessare chiacchierare con lui, passare il tempo insieme, persino fuori dalla base quando erano di permesso nel fine settimana.

Almeno fino alla sera in cui buona parte della squadra si era trovata fuori a bere e Ray era a malapena riuscito a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Brad. Non avrebbe dovuto fissarlo, non avrebbe dovuto essere così palese nel suo interesse, ma l'amico tirava fuori il meglio delle sue battute quando finalmente iniziava a lasciarsi andare. Non aveva dovuto davvero stare a pensarci troppo per accettare quando più tardi Brad gli aveva chiesto se voleva restare sul suo divano o tornare alla base con gli altri.

***

Erano quasi inciampati nello zerbino nell'entrare in casa, cercando senza molto successo di non ridere, e Brad aveva cercato di dirgli di stare zitto mentre stavano fermi nell'ingresso, forse cercando di capire se avevano svegliato i vicini. Sarebbe stato meglio forse accendere la luce, almeno perché Ray così non avrebbe cercato di aggrapparsi al muro che a malapena vedeva per stare dritto.

La mano di Brad, così grande da coprirgli buona parte di un fianco, era stata l'unica cosa a tenerlo su. Poco importava che Brad stesso fosse instabile sui propri piedi.

Ray ricordava solo di aver guardato l'amico nella penombra, a malapena capace di distinguere i contorni del suo viso. Dopo mesi a reprimere tutto dentro di sé, Ray si era fatto avanti e aveva preso il viso di Brad fra le proprie mani, sporgendosi a premere le labbra contro le sue.

Era stato un bacio veloce, casto, perlopiù perché Brad si era irrigidito e aveva smesso di respirare, fissandolo nella penombra.

Ray fece un passo indietro, deglutendo rumorosamente, ma un momento dopo fu Brad ad avvicinarsi di più a lui. Ray non era pronto all'entusiasmo con cui Brad lo baciò a sua volta, ma non perse tempo a schiudere le labbra per lui. Cercarono di aggrapparsi l'uno all'altro come meglio potevano, baciandosi con foga lì nell'ingresso, gemendo piano e cercando di premersi l'uno contro l'altro, chiaramente eccitati tutto d'un tratto.

Era meglio di quanto Ray avesse mai osato sognare, e per un momento fu tentato di chiedere a Brad se non potevano andare nella sua camera. Se non che Brad scelse quel momento per spostarsi indietro di colpo, quasi facendo inciampare Ray nei propri piedi per l'improvviso bisogno di sorreggersi da solo.

"No- non posso-" Brad aveva mugugnato.

Le sue mani non erano più su Ray, e Ray scosse appena la testa, cercando di schiarirsela a vedere Brad passarsi le dita tra i capelli.

"La mia ragazza. Dio, mi ero dimenticato-"

Ray quasi smise di respirare a realizzare che pure lui si era dimenticato della ragazza di cui Brad parlava ogni tanto. Per un momento non c'erano stati per lui che loro due, ma improvvisamente tutto gli precipitò addosso di colpo. Si sentì di colpo più lucido, lo stomaco ingarbugliato al pensiero che se aveva davvero fottuto le cose tra loro rischiava un bel calcio in culo fuori dai Marines oltre a tutto il resto.

"Ehi, va bene. Sì. Va bene." Scosse la testa, cercando di rassicurare entrambi, ma forse un po' di più Brad.

L'uomo sembrava sul punto di piangere al pensiero di aver baciato qualcuno che non era la ragazza, e in più c'era il fatto che Brad rischiava quanto lui, solo che Brad nei Marines voleva restarci e fare carriera.

Restarono a fissarsi nella penombra abbastanza a lungo che Ray non sapeva più se proporre all'amico di accendere la luce o di trascinarlo lo stesso in camera.

Forse, aveva realizzato, poteva aver bevuto un bicchiere di troppo.

Finì per dormire sul divano, senza nemmeno vedere la camera di Brad per quella sera, ma per quanto fosse stata imbarazzante la mattina dopo, non avevano più accennato a ciò che era successo ed era stato un sollievo poter tornare all'amicizia che avevano avuto fino alla notte prima senza dover cercare di ricucire anche quella.

Bastava il dover convivere col fatto che l'uomo che desiderava lo avrebbe baciato fino a lasciarlo senza fiato se solo non avesse già avuto la ragazza.

Una parte un po' infantile e un po' troppo sola di Ray si chiedeva se c'erano possibilità che la ragazza di Brad potesse decidere di scomparire dalla sua vita e lasciare che Brad guardasse altrove. Magari verso di lui.

Aveva smesso in fretta di chiederselo, non volendo rovinare per davvero la loro amicizia, e poi perché c'erano cose più importanti a cui pensare: restare in vita in Afghanistan, per esempio.

***

Per Ray avere Brad come team leader era da una parte la cosa migliore che gli potesse capitare in combattimento - c’era poco che riuscisse a scuotere Brad, ed era l’ideale quando l’adrenalina saliva e una voce calma a dare ordini era tutto ciò in cui si potesse sperare - ma dall’altra lo metteva davanti al dover ammettere cose personali per cui ancora non era sicuro se si sentiva pronto o meno.

Ray si mise alla ricerca di Brad nella speranza di potergli parlare in privato prima che dovessero lasciare la base. Quasi tirò un sospiro di sollievo a trovarlo da solo nella stanza che divideva con altri sottuficiali.

“Posso parlarti?” Chiese bussando piano allo stipite della porta.

Brad gli lanciò un breve sguardo da sopra lo schermo del proprio laptop prima di annuire, ma iniziò a prestare più attenzione quando Ray si chiuse la porta alle spalle dopo essere entrato.

“È successo qualcosa?” Brad chiese iniziando a chiudere il laptop, la fronte aggrottata.

“Preferirei parlarti in privato,” Ray ammise stringendo appena le labbra prima di andare a sedersi in fondo al letto dell’amico mentre quello poggiava altrove il laptop per dargli tutta la sua attenzione. “Sei a comando della mia unità perciò dovrei dirtelo.” Si grattò la punta del naso, improvvisamente più teso di quanto non fosse stato da che aveva finito l’addestramento e aveva avuto un posto di diritto nell’unità. “Sono trans.”

Osservò Brad inarcare lentamente le sopracciglia, e una piccola parte di Ray nonostante l’ansia non poté che essere orgogliosa del fatto che Brad non ne aveva avuto idea fino a quel momento.

“Prendo testosterone da qualche anno,” specificò.

“Oh. Okay…” Brad annuì lentamente, osservandolo da capo a piedi. Improvvisamente raddrizzò la testa, uno sguardo più penetrante negli occhi quando incrociò lo sguardo di Ray di nuovo. “Aspetta, me lo stai dicendo solo per farmelo sapere o perché ti hanno creato problemi?”

Ray non riuscì a trattenere un mezzo sorriso, rilassandosi. “Solo per dirtelo, non preoccuparti.” Diede un paio di pacche sul ginocchio di Brad per enfatizzare anche andava tutto bene, felice che fosse andata effettivamente bene con lui.

Brad espirò profondamente e roteò gli occhi. “Merda, mi hai fatto prendere un colpo per un momento.”

Ray ridacchiò piano nonostante una parte di lui continuasse a restare guardinga, in attesa che Brad chiedesse qualcosa a riguardo della sera in cui si erano baciati. O magari dicesse che avrebbe preferito saperlo prima che succedesse, ma Brad non disse nulla, chiedendo invece se Ray dovesse informare anche il medico che sarebbe stato assegnato alla loro unità. E da lì si spostarono da altri argomenti, un po’ come se non costituisse un dettaglio importante per ciò che era successo tra loro, o come se quella sera non fosse nemmeno accaduta, Ray non ne era sicuro.

***

Ray non era sicuro nemmeno lui di cosa pensare della guerra. Da un lato era partito convinto che dovesse fare la sua parte - non che avesse altra scelta dato che era nei Marines - e per un po’ si era detto che sarebbe tornato a casa avendo visto cose che molti non potevano immaginare standosene seduti nel salotto di casa propria. Si era detto che era l’occasione di fare qualcosa che si sarebbe portato appresso in futuro e che magari gli avrebbe dato una prospettiva che mancava nei libri di filosofia.

Dall’altro lato, aveva passato buona parte del suo tempo in Afghanistan contando i giorni per tornare a casa, chiedendosi se sarebbe morto prima della prossima alba, aggrappandosi con tutto se stesso alle vaghe conversazioni e ai castelli in aria su dove sarebbero potuti andare in vacanza una volta tornati a casa.

Brad era stato il primo a nominare l’Australia. Parlava di surf e del voler vedere come fosse laggiù, lontano da casa ma pur sempre dove parlavano inglese, tanto per non rischiare di ordinare un topo arrosto al posto di una pizza.

Ray non aveva mai pensato all’Australia come ad una metà turistica. Magari il Giappone, o l’Inghilterra. Non era mai stato fuori dalla sua città prima di arruolarsi, perciò non sentiva esattamente si poter fare il difficile in quanto a mete turistiche oltre oceano, e la verità era che più parlavano di mare, più l’idea dell’Australia si faceva allettante.

Soprattutto man mano che passavano i giorni e loro non vedevano altro che terra e sabbia, proiettili e sangue.

Più che altro si era aspettato che tutti i discorsi di Brad sull’andare insieme in Australia fossero parole al vento, tanto per parlare, per pensare a qualcosa di innocente da fare _dopo_.

Era rimasto senza parole quando mentre facevano le sacche per tornare a casa Brad aveva detto “allora che dici, partiamo subito e poi facciamo il resto del permesso a casa o vuoi fare il contrario e tornare a casa prima dell’Australia?”

Improvvisamente Ray si era lanciato nei piani per il viaggio con lo stesso entusiasmo di Brad, felice di avere qualche piano per il futuro a tenerlo coi piedi per terra e di sapere che l’amico davvero lo voleva con sé.

Avevano continuato a scriversi ininterrottamente per le prime settimane di permesso, separati e ognuno a casa propria, cercando offerte per un volo e soluzioni economiche ma decenti per dormire sul posto.

Ray tornò in California pronto a lasciare le sue cose a casa di Brad finché non fossero tornati dalla vacanza, pochi giorni prima della data in cui dovevano ripresentarsi alla base.

Per allora era gasato al pensiero di partire tanto quanto Brad.

Se c’era una cosa che entrambi si erano portati a casa dopo il periodo in guerra, era l’apprezzamento nei confronti di ogni singolo momento di vita che gli restava.

***

C’erano volute ore per raggiungere il bed and breakfast dove avevano prenotato un paio di stanze, e l’ultima cosa che si erano aspettati una volta poggiate a terra le sacche era di sentire l’uomo dietro il bancone dire “mi dispiace, ma non mi risulta alcuna prenotazione a vostro nome.”

Brad aveva fissato l’uomo con un cipiglio che aveva portato quello a spostarsi leggermente indietro, intimidito. “Ho anche stampato la vostra mail di conferma, come sarebbe che non vi risulta la nostra prenotazione.”

L’uomo alla reception aveva mugugnato qualcosa su problemi al computer e disguidi, e li aveva abbandonati per andare a cercare la padrona dello stabile. Ray era rimasto in silenzio a guardare Brad spiegare ancora una volta che loro avevano prenotato per tempo, felice perlomeno di non essere stato lui ad aver prenotato, così che magari Brad non pensasse che era stato lui a fare casino.

Non che Brad sembrasse intenzionato a dare la colpa ad altri che i padroni del bed and breakfast.

Si bloccò solo quando la donna ammise che avevano due stanze su tre occupate.

“Se vi va bene condividere la camera matrimoniale ve la potremmo dare anche da stasera stessa.”

Brad lanciò uno sguardo a Ray, chiedendo tacitamente cosa ne pensasse, e Ray si limitò ad alzare le spalle, inclinandosi appena verso di lui per parlargli a bassa voce.

“È un letto. E non è come se conoscessimo la zona per metterci a cercare di meglio, sperando che ci siano posti liberi in qualche altro bed and breakfast senza prenotazione.”

Brad aveva sospirato ma annuito, sapendo bene che Ray aveva ragione e non valeva davvero la pena di passare la notte su qualche panchina o dietro qualche cespuglio come senza tetto se potevano prendere una camera e avere l’accesso al bagno e un materasso comodo.

***

Stesi nella camera semibuia, Ray tamburellava piano le dita sulla propria pancia mentre accanto a lui Brad parlava delle gabbie che venivano usate per poter nuotare insieme agli squali.

Come se qualcuno potesse davvero volerlo fare. A parte Brad, che chiaramente c’aveva fatto più che un pensierino.

Mentre Ray per la verità continuava a ripensare ad altre cose, colpa anche di certi rumori che aveva sentito dalla stanza accanto mentre si lavavano i denti, e un po’ perché lui e Brad erano andati a nuotare e Ray non era esattamente riuscito a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine del migliore amico grondante d’acqua mentre usciva dal mare dopo una nuotata.

Poteva anche essere perché, improvvisamente, a condividere un letto con lui, non riusciva a non ripensare a quando mesi prima era sembrato tanto semplice farsi avanti e baciare Brad.

Tante cose non erano più state tanto semplici da allora, ma Ray si era ripromesso che non avrebbe più perso l’occasione di fare ciò che desiderava, non quando la vita era effettivamente effimera.

“È che non ho mai visto uno squalo dal vivo da vicino,” Brad concluse con quella che era probabilmente una scrollata di spalle, a giudicare dal movimento del materasso.

“Io non ho mai fatto sesso,” tirò fuori Ray tutto d’un fiato, prima di perdere il coraggio.

Brad tacque per un momento, voltandosi a guardarlo. “Davvero?” Chiese con una certa dose di incredulità.

In qualche modo quello fece sentire un po’ meglio Ray, perché era meglio che Brad lo pensasse in qualche modo attraente abbastanza da finire a letto con qualcuno prima del suo diciannovesimo compleanno piuttosto che sentirlo ridere e fare qualche battuta a riguardo.

“Già. Insomma, credimi, ho passato l’adolescenza arrapato a bestia.” Sbuffò fissando il soffitto. “Ma per quanto un paio di tizi a scuola fossero carini da guardare ho più che altro passato il tempo ad odiare la metà di loro. Non era esattamente gente che avrei voluto nel mio letto,” ammise con una smorfia a ripensare a come gli avessero reso la scuola un inferno.

Per un momento considerò se avrebbe dovuto spiegare perché non era finito a trombare con qualcuno una volta entrato nei Marines, ma era abbastanza sicuro che Brad potesse intuire - o almeno sperava - visto che erano entrambi certamente presenti la sera in cui erano finiti a baciarsi come dei forsennati solo per poi non menzionarlo mai più.

Ed era forse un po’ patetico dire ad una persona che non era più riuscito a farsi avanti con altri dopo il loro rifiuto. Non voleva che Brad potesse fare alcunché perché spinto dalla pietà o ancora peggio dal pensiero di doverglielo in qualche modo.

Brad non sembrò fin troppo sorpreso da quello però. “Hm. Sì, tra il tuo cercare di suonare qualsiasi strumento vedi e il tuo essere una rogna nei dibattiti ti ci vedo infilato in qualche armadietto. Personalmente ti avrei odiato anche io forse se fossimo stati avversari in qualche gara di dibattito. Tipo sai, stai zitto o ti strangolo.” Ridacchiò.

Ray sbuffò, alzando appena le mani e facendole ricadere sulla pancia. “Non ho mai avuto problemi con gli altri ragazzi nella squadra di dibattiti. Erano quelli sportivi ad avere problemi con me.”

Brad si voltò a guardarlo sul cuscino, chiaramente divertendosi di più di quanto Ray avesse previsto. “Ray, sei riuscito a mantenere il culo magro nonostante l’addestramento dei Marines. Non pensavo fosse fisicamente possibile.”

“Il mio culo è bellissimo.”

“Non oso pensare come fosse prima che tu iniziassi ad allenarti seriamente per entrare nei Marines. Ci credo che gli atleti ti odiavano, minimo eri magro e brufoloso e un cazzo di genio a scuola. La gente non ama i geni.”

Ray tacque, cercando intensamente di non gongolare per Brad che lo considerava un genio. Era più forte di lui, era così ogni volta che Brad tirava fuori un complimento o un sorriso orgoglioso per qualcosa che Ray faceva.

“E tu? Con la tua fissa per i computer? Ti ci infilavano da qualche parte?”

“Ah, dovevano solo provarci. Ero più alto e incazzato della metà di loro. Poi stavo già con Jennifer,” aggiunse in un secondo momento.

“Oh, già.” Ray annuì lentamente, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Aspettò che Brad dicesse qualcosa, ma quando fu chiaro che l’amico si stava perdendo dietro a qualche ricordo della ex si schiarì la voce. “Con lei?”

“Sedici anni. Per il mio compleanno, in effetti.”

“Ah. Be, patata come regalo, carino!” Abbozzò un sorriso che si allargò a sentire Brad sbuffare appena accanto a lui.

Nel buio che li circondava Ray si morse il labbro inferiore, sperando ardentemente di non essere ad un passo dal prendersi un pugno in faccia.

“Ti manca? Scopare?” Specificò, non volendo davvero sapere se gli mancava Jennifer, e non era sicuro nemmeno Brad volesse ripensare a lei.

“Beh, sì. Non è come se abbia voglia di chiamare una prostituta qui in camera però. E questo discorso sta diventando alquanto strano, tanto perché tu lo sappia.”

“Eh, aspetta ora.” Sbuffò Ray, schiarendosi la voce prima di provare a lanciarsi con la sua proposta. “Vuoi fare sesso?”

Nel silenzio più assoluto della stanza Ray poté sentire persino il rumore dei capelli di Brad che strofinavano sul cuscino quando il ragazzo si voltò a cercare di guardarlo. Invece di dire una parola, Brad si allungò ad accendere la luce della lampada sul comodino per potersi voltare a guardare meglio Ray.

“Sul serio?” Brad chiese mettendosi a sedere, suonando e sembrando alquanto allibito.

Ray poteva capire la reazione, e istintivamente si mise a sedere prima di scrollare le spalle. “Sì, voglio dire-” Si grattò la testa. “Sono qui che continuo a pensare che non voglio morire vergine. E vorrei sapere com’è. Non voglio rischiare di arrivare tipo ai trent’anni ancora vergine prima di rendermi conto che posso farlo, o peggio ancora finire ammazzato prima di aver combinato nulla. O, peggio, peggio ancora, finire per saltare in aria e dover passare il resto della vita su qualche lettino a sapere che non avrò mai ciò che avrei potuto avere prima se solo mi fossi buttato. E preferirei sinceramente non dover chiamare qualche prostituta in camera per farlo una volta per tutte.” Strinse le labbra, senza osare guardare Brad, un peso sullo stomaco a dover ammettere di aver pensato anche con una certa frequenza a come sarebbe stato se non fosse stato tanto fortunato al prossimo giro in guerra. “Non che voglia dire che devi essere tu a farlo se non ti va. Chiedevo solo ti va.”

“Perché io?” Brad chiese a voce bassa, quasi dolcemente, e Ray gli lanciò un breve sguardo, sorpreso dal suo tono di voce.

Ma non riuscì a sostenere il suo sguardo, e tornò a voltarsi con una mezza scrollata di spalle. “Lo sai perché.” Mormorò soltanto, sperando ardentemente che Brad lo sapesse, che capisse che non era stato un caso se Ray lo aveva baciato tutti quei mesi prima. Se non altro c’era attrazione. “Sei il mio migliore amico. Se anche non fosse per altro è perché mi fido di te. E tu sai di me.” Si indicò vagamente il bacino. “Perlomeno non dovrei iniziare il discorso con una bella spiegazione anatomica.”

“Sei serio?” Chiese Brad quasi a bassa voce. Sbatté le palpebre quando Ray si limitò ad annuire, e con un sospiro tornò a stendersi sulla schiena, fissando il soffitto. “Non ci credo. Sei serio.”

“Beh, sarebbe solo una cosa tra amici. Non è che dobbiamo nemmeno parlarne poi se non ti va. O fare niente. O se non è nemmeno piacevole.”

“Grazie,” Brad commentò sarcastico, senza neppure lanciargli uno sguardo.

“Non ti sto mica chiedendo di amarmi per sempre.”

Brad tirò fuori un verso a quello, e si strofinò una mano sul viso, coprendosi gli occhi. “Ray, ma cosa hai nel cervello, la sabbia? Le pigne?”

“Se non ti va basta che lo dici.” Ray alzò le spalle come se non gli importasse, o come se non ci stesse rimanendo male al rifiuto. Non che avesse davvero contato al cento per cento che Brad avrebbe accettato.

Però Brad non era più in una relazione, e Ray aveva un po’ sperato volesse dire che non si sarebbe sentito in colpa se fosse successo qualcosa tra loro.

Sentendosi alle strette si ritrovò a tirar fuori la parte impertinente di se stesso. “Insomma, tu c’hai un cazzo, io ho un buco o due e voglio essere scopato-”

“Waw, grazie,” lo interruppe Brad, suonando persino più seccato. “Tu sì che sai come convincere un uomo.” Scosse la testa, guardando dal lato opposto della stanza rispetto a Ray.

Ray chiuse gli occhi e tornò a stendersi, sentendosi dieci volte peggio di prima. “Scusa,” mormorò piano. “Pensavo ti sarebbe potuto andare.” Strinse le labbra, ingoiando il fatto che aveva _sperato_ più che altro gli potesse andare.

Aveva sperato che quel bacio che si erano scambiati fosse stato più che il fatto che erano ubriachi quella notte.

Aveva sperato che magari al di fuori della gerarchia, lontani da casa, Brad gli dicesse chiaramente se poteva essere interessato a lui.

Anche se quella era forse in se stessa una risposta e Ray doveva solo mettersi il cuore in pace.

Amava essere il migliore amico di Brad e per la verità gli sarebbe bastato poter essere quello. Avrebbe fatto male per un po’ magari, ma poi gli sarebbe passata, si disse.

Brad aveva sospirato e aveva rispento la luce, lasciando precipitare la stanza nuovamente nel buio.

Ray si stese su un fianco in silenzio, dando le spalle all’amico, sperando ardentemente che Brad volesse far finta che quella conversazione non era mai avvenuta la mattina dopo.

Non si aspettava che Brad gli parlasse di nuovo tanto presto.

“Posso chiederti una cosa?”

Brad sembrava triste dalla voce e Ray si sentì anche un po’ peggio. “Sì. Posso chiedere una cosa anche io?”

Brad non rispose per un momento, ma poi sospirò profondamente e Ray quasi poteva immaginarselo a passarsi una mano tra i capelli, frustrato con Ray come tante altre volte.

“Stavi solo aspettando che le cose con Jenny non andassero bene per chiedermelo?”

“No!” Ray quasi trattenne il respiro, lo stomaco contratto al pensiero che Brad potesse pensare che tutto quel tempo lui era rimasto in attesa come uno sciacallo. Si voltò verso di lui nel buio, disperatamente cercando di convincere l’amico della propria sincerità. “No, Brad. Mi è dispiaciuto un casino che ti abbia fatto quel che ha fatto. Lo vedevo che tu ci tenevi a lei. Speravo potesse continuare a funzionare come volevi tu. Io voglio essere tuo amico, l’ho sempre voluto. È solo che- forse non sono mai riuscito a lasciarmi davvero alle spalle quella notte, anche se magari per te non avrà voluto dire molto,” mormorò, spingendo appena di più la faccia contro il cuscino.

“Hm,” fu la laconica risposta da parte di Brad. “Cosa volevi chiedere?”

Ray aprì bocca per fare la propria domanda, ma poi la chiuse di nuovo, non molto sicuro fosse appropriato. Anche se ormai che avevano accennato a quella notte tanto valeva mettere tutto in chiaro così da poter poi andare avanti se perdersi a domandarsi come sarebbero potute andare le cose.

“Ray?” Brad lo chiamò piano a sentirlo esitare.

“L’avresti fatto con me quella sera?” Chiese a bassa voce. “Se non ci fossimo fermati, o se non ci fossimo ricordati di Jenny- era solo perché ti stavo baciando io o anche tu lo volevi?” Ray chiuse gli occhi, senza quasi riuscire a respirare.

Brad rimase in silenzio più a lungo di quanto i nervi di Ray sembravano poter reggere, e Ray rimase ad aspettare mentre l’amico si muoveva appena accanto a lui.

“Sì,” Brad ammise semplicemente. “Anche dopo essermi ricordato di lei per la verità. Ero rimasto lì a guardarti e a sentirmi una merda per aver tradito Jenny con quel bacio. E a chiedermi se non potessi riattirarti vicino e riprendere a baciarti e portarti in camera con me nonostante tutto.”

Nel buio sembrava più facile poter venire faccia a faccia con quello che era forse stato un demone personale per entrambi. Ma nonostante il sollievo di sapere che non era stato un momento di desiderio vero solo per lui, Ray non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi cosa fosse cambiato per essere che Brad ora che erano soli non voleva farlo lo stesso.

Non volendo insistere ancora dato che Brad aveva praticamente detto già di no al fare sesso con lui, Ray si costrinse a non allungare una mano verso di lui, a non cercare un contatto fisico che poteva non essere desiderato.

Non si aspettava più molto quando sentì il tocco di una mano sul suo fianco. Quasi smise di respirare, il cuore che accelerava a sentire Brad avvicinarsi a lui sul materasso. Sollevò appena la testa dal cuscino, tentativamente sporgendosi appena di più verso l’amico quando poté sentire il suo respiro sulle labbra.

Brad sbatté appena il naso contro il suo nel buio prima di riuscire a trovare le sue labbra.

Ray non riuscì più a trattenersi e gli si avvicinò di più, ricambiando il bacio e cercando il petto di Brad con una mano. Il suo cuore correva a sentire Brad così vicino a lui, la sua mano risalire lentamente sul suo fianco mentre ad un primo bacio ne seguivano un secondo e un terzo.

Ray schiuse le labbra per lui e gemette piano quando Brad approfondì il bacio.

Improvvisamente gli sembrò di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, perso a baciare Brad nell’ingresso di casa sua. Se non che ora erano entrambi lucidi e Brad era stato quello che aveva iniziato.

Cercò di inseguire le labbra di Brad quando lui iniziò a tirarsi indietro. “Brad,” lo chiamò piano, sollevato quando Brad tornò a baciarlo ancora.

Ray fu più che felice di avere la possibilità di passare le braccia attorno alle spalle dell’amico quando Brad gli si spostò più vicino, premendolo con la schiena sul materasso. Dopo tutta la tensione accumulata Ray improvvisamente sentì tutti i suoi muscoli sciogliersi quando Brad spostò la mano sulla sua guancia, accarezzandogli uno zigomo col pollice mentre continuava a baciarlo.

Ray se lo strinse contro, iniziando ad eccitarsi a sentire il suo entusiasmo ricambiato dall'amico.

Almeno finché Brad non finì per spostare una gamba sopra le sue e premette così il bacino contro il suo.

Improvvisamente Ray si irrigidì suo malgrado, nonostante sapesse di non avere nulla da temere da parte di Brad, e Brad sembrò percepirlo perfettamente.

Brad si bloccò, sollevandosi appena da lui per guardarlo, e dopo un momento si allungò a raggiungere la lampada più vicina per accendere la luce e poterlo vedere meglio.

Ray deglutì, sentendosi un po' frustrato con se stesso, e sfiorò appena la linea della mascella di Brad che era occupato a guardarlo con aria preoccupata.

"Va bene, uh-"

Brad sospirò e puntò un gomito sul cuscino accanto a Ray, spostandosi da lui anche se riportò ancora la mano sul suo viso per riprendere ad accarezzarlo lentamente.

"Ray. Non è che dobbiamo farlo stasera o mai più eh."

Ray sospirò frustrato e lasciò ricadere le mani sul proprio torso, battendo piano le dita sullo stomaco. "Lo so. Voglio farlo ora."

Brad però scosse la testa. "Se non te la senti non è divertente per nessuno dei due. E io non ho intenzione di andare avanti con te che sembri sul punto di essere mangiato vivo. Respira."

Ray chiuse gli occhi e si costrinse a respirare a fondo. Lo voleva, a prescindere da cosa ne pensasse il suo corpo. "Se poi ci vogliono altri nove mesi per tornare a questo?" Chiese grattandosi la fronte.

Brad sbuffò ma scosse la testa, sporgendosi a premere un bacio sull'angolo della sua bocca. "Abbiamo questa camera per quattro giorni, Ray. E io ho una casa accanto alla base."

Ray si bloccò per un attimo, sorpreso a quello, e non riuscì a trattenere un mezzo sorriso all'implicazione che se davvero non se la fosse sentito Brad avrebbe aspettato per lui anche avesse voluto dire riprendere il discorso una volta a casa. Quando Ray già si aspettava avrebbero fatto finta non fosse successo nulla.

Si sporse a cercare un bacio e prese un respiro profondo quando Brad lo baciò con tutta calma, spostando una mano sul suo stomaco.

Il peso della sua mano era in qualche modo un enorme conforto e Ray fu più che felice di tornare a prendere il viso di Brad tra le mani e attirarlo in basso per tornare a baciarlo.

Potendo baciare liberamente l'uomo che aveva desiderato tanto a lungo, Ray non voleva più smettere, e lasciò che Brad se lo attirasse tra le proprie braccia.

In qualche modo a stare su un fianco ed essere lui a premersi contro l'amico finì per non tendersi allo stesso modo, restando rilassato nel bacio persino quando Brad si stese sulla schiena per tirarselo addosso.

Al contrario, nella nuova posizione Ray si scoprì ad eccitarsi rapidamente ad avere il corpo di Brad sotto e poter toccare a piacimento l’amico. Non ci volle molto perché iniziasse a muoversi istintivamente, strofinandosi contro Brad, spronato non solo dalla propria eccitazione ma da quella palese di Brad sotto di lui.

Chiuse gli occhi con un gemito nel bacio quando Brad lasciò scivolare le mani dai suoi fianchi al suo sedere per stringergli le natiche.

Fu quasi naturale per Ray iniziare a muoversi insieme a lui. Brad a malapena lo guidava col tocco leggero delle sue mani addosso a lui, e presto Ray si ritrovò fin troppo vicino ad un orgasmo già solo così.

Si spinse in basso col fiato corto, premendosi meglio contro l’erezione di Brad. Brad tirò fuori un gemito roco a quello e spostò una mano dietro la nuca di Ray, attirandoselo più vicino per baciarlo con foga.

Ray uggiolò nel bacio, ad un passo dall’orgasmo, e instintivamente cercò di muoversi più in fretta, trascinato dal bisogno di venire subito.

Brad sembrò capire perfettamente il perché del cambiamento e annuì, così vicino a lui da strofinare le loro labbra anche solo con quel minimo movimento. “Non fermarti,” mormorò col respiro affannato.

A Ray pareva di andare a fuoco e prima di fermarsi nemmeno a pensarci si sollevò il tanto da potersi sfilare la maglietta, imitato velocemente da Brad.

Ray ghignò apertamente a vedere Brad eccitato quanto lui e si morse il labbro, considerando la cosa per un momento prima di iniziare a sfilarsi i boxer, lo sguardo fisso su Brad.

Brad da suo canto tirò fuori un mezzo verso e cercò di sbrigarsi a levarsi anche i suoi, impaziente.

Ray sarebbe stato molto più nervoso se non per lo sguardo di desiderio che Brad aveva in viso, gli occhi incollati addosso a Ray anche mentre stringeva le dita attorno alla propria erezione per masturbarsi lentamente.

“Dio, torna qui,” Brad mormorò col fiato corto, e Ray non se lo lasciò ripetere due volte, spostandosi ancora una volta addosso a Brad.

Gemette quando Brad gli strinse le cosce e se lo attirò addosso per fargli riprendere la stessa posizione di prima. Ray non riuscì a trattenere un lungo gemito a sentire l’erezione di Brad sotto di sé senza più alcuna stoffa tra loro.

Era stato così preoccupato al pensiero che a Brad potesse non piacere ciò che vedeva che sentì improvvisamente un’ondata di sollievo quando Brad non solo riprese a guidarlo sulla propria erezione come prima, ma si sporse a baciarlo quasi con voracità.

Si mossero freneticamente l’uno contro l’altro, entrambi sempre più vicini all’orgasmo.

“Ti voglio,” Ray gemette tra i baci, il cuore che correva all’impazzata al pensiero di poter davvero avere Brad.

“Ci sono quasi,” Brad lo avvertì col fiato corto, stringendogli le natiche e spingendo il bacino contro di lui con più forza.

Ray boccheggiò, tentato di sollevarsi e lasciare che Brad si spingesse subito in lui, ma Brad non riuscì più a trattenersi.

Gettò la testa all’indietro con un gemito roco e si riversò sul proprio stomaco, la sua presa su Ray così forte da lasciargli i segni.

Ray espirò e fece del suo meglio per fermarsi, sollevandosi sulle braccia abbastanza da poter osservare Brad sotto di sé.

Brad respirava ancora affannosamente, gli occhi chiusi, e Ray non poté non pensare di non averlo mai visto così bello come in quel momento, il petto arrossato per l’eccitazione e lo stomaco coperto di sperma.

Non riuscì a trattenere un ghigno a sapere che era stato lui a ridurre Brad in quello stato. Lentamente riprese a muovere il bacino, strofinandosi sulla sua erezione, e Brad sospirò profondamente, aprendo appena gli occhi per guardarlo.

“Dammi un momento,” mormorò piano, accarezzandogli le cosce.

Ray annuì e si spostò da lui per stenderglisi accanto. Questo non gli impedì di sporgersi a baciare piano il collo di Brad, soddisfatto quando il ragazzo spostò una mano ad accarezzargli pigramente la nuca.

Ray osservò con un sospiro Brad ripulirsi e si leccò le labbra quando l’amico si spostò su un fianco per guardarlo negli occhi. Il suo corpo era ancora così caldo che Ray poteva sentirselo sulla pelle, ma questo non gli impedì di tornare a stringersi all’amico, cercando bacio dopo bacio.

“Ti fidi di me?” Chiese Brad tra i baci.

Ray annuì, ancora eccitato, e fece del suo meglio per restare rilassato quando Brad lo spinse gentilmente a sdraiarsi sulla schiena, guidando Ray ad allargare le cosce per lui.

Brad iniziò a muoversi verso il basso, sistemandosi tra le sue gambe, e Ray si ritrovò a fissare il soffitto senza sapere bene cosa aspettarsi. Si irrigidì a sentire Brad baciargli l’interno coscia, e per un momento ebbe il terribile presentimento che non gli sarebbe piaciuto affatto, qualsiasi cosa Brad volesse fare.

Era sul punto di chiedere a Brad se potevano tornare a strofinarsi l’un l’altro quando venne sorpreso dalla sensazione di qualcosa di umido. Ray trattenne il respiro bruscamente, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola, e quando Brad lo leccò di nuovo lui tirò fuori un lungo gemito roco.

Sembrò essere la conferma che Brad aspettava, e da lì Brad si mise all’opera, leccando e succhiando. Ray sgranò gli occhi, sorpreso dal piacere, e senza nemmeno pensarci allargò meglio le cosce per Brad, spingendogli incontro il bacino.

Non riuscì a trattenere i suoi gemiti e finì per aggrapparsi con forza alle lenzuola per non aggrapparsi ai capelli di Brad e costringerlo a restare lì dov’era.

Per conto suo Brad sembrava più che entusiasta di ciò che stava facendo, mugolando piano mentre continuava a leccarlo e accarezzarlo.

Ray era senza fiato, a malapena capace di continuare a respirare sotto l’attacco di sensazioni che non aveva mai sperimentato prima. Una parte di lui chiedeva che si spostasse dal piacere troppo intenso, ma dall’altra non voleva che Brad si fermasse e anzi si ritrovò a pregarlo tra i gemiti di dargli di più.

Ray gemette roco a sentire Brad spingere un dito in lui, e senza pensarci allungò una mano in basso per infilare le dita tra i suoi corti capelli biondi. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se fosse per fermarlo o per assicurarsi che non smettesse di leccarlo, ma ogni pensiero volò fuori dalla finestra quando improvvisamente Ray raggiunse l’orgasmo.

Quasi gridò, sconvolto dal piacere, ma invece di fermarsi Brad continuò a leccarlo, succhiando e toccandolo come nessuno aveva mai fatto, e Ray si ritrovò a uggiolare, spingendogli incontro il bacino.

“Brad… lì, lì,” chiese senza fiato, senza nemmeno accorgersi di come stesse tirandogli i capelli.

Non che Brad sembrasse volersene lamentare. Brad passò una mano attorno alla sua coscia e se lo attirò più vicino, spostandosi per un momento per prendere fiato prima di tornare a leccare e succhiare come fosse la sua missione di vita.

Ray non fece più nemmeno caso a cosa gli sfuggisse dalle labbra, perso nel piacere e sconvolto dal fatto che potesse ancora piacergli nonostante fosse ben sicuro di essere già venuto.

“Ti voglio,” uggiolò, dondolando il bacino incontro al viso di Brad, sperando aggiungesse presto un altro dito dentro di lui.

Brad si sollevò da lui per guardarlo, e dopo un momento si voltò per strofinare le labbra contro l’interno della sua coscia. “Sicuro?” Chiese con la voce roca, accarezzandogli la coscia mentre tornava a cercare il suo sguardo.

Ray annuì in fretta, più certo di quanto non lo fosse stato tutta la serata, e cercò di attirarsi Brad addosso per avere un bacio. Sbuffò un mezzo sorriso quando Brad si strofinò l’avambraccio sulla faccia, ma niente impedì a Ray di baciarlo, eccitato a sentirsi Brad addosso ancora una volta.

Ray passò le braccia attorno alle spalle di Brad, cercando di stringergli le cosce attorno ai fianchi, impegnato a meditare se potessero fermarsi un attimo e lasciare che Ray scoprisse come fosse succhiarglielo, quando iniziò a sentire Brad spingere contro la sua apertura.

Trattenne per un attimo il respiro, sorpreso, e Brad cercò il suo sguardo prima di abbassarsi a baciarlo piano sulle labbra.

“Sì?” Chiese in un bisbiglio, lasciando una scia di baci sulla sua mascella quando Ray si affrettò ad annuire.

Ray restò aggrappato a lui quando Brad iniziò a muoversi, spingendosi lentamente in lui, dandogli il tempo di rilassarsi e abituarsi alle sue dimensioni. Ray chiuse gli occhi e si voltò, cercando di distrarsi col baciare e mordere una spalla di Brad, ma la paura iniziò lentamente a scemare quando ad ogni movimento iniziò a sperimentare un tipo di piacere nuovo invece del dolore che aveva temuto.

Brad gemette e presto iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, incitato dai gemiti di Ray e dal modo in cui gli si spingeva incontro, e Ray si affrettò a catturare ancora una volta le sue labbra non appena Brad si voltò per guardarlo negli occhi.

Dopo tutto il tempo passato a temere quel momento quasi non poteva credere di esserselo perso tanto a lungo. Anche se non era sicuro che non fosse così piacevole proprio perché era Brad l’uomo addosso a lui.

***

Ray si svegliò con un braccio di Brad attorno ai fianchi, l’amico premuto contro la schiena ancora addormentato e la luce del sole che filtrava nella stanza tra le tende tirate male l’una contro l’altra.

Ray sorrise al ricordo della notte precedente e alla meraviglia di essere ancora tra le braccia di Brad. Erano ancora nudi, non essendosi nemmeno preoccupati di recuperare la biancheria da dov’era finita forse a terra, e Ray poteva sentire perfettamente la forma dell’erezione di Brad premuta contro una delle sue natiche.

Brad mugugnò appena, muovendo la testa sul cuscino dietro di lui, e Ray ghignò a sentire la punta del suo naso strofinare contro i capelli corti della sua nuca.

Con un sospiro coprì la mano di Brad con la propria e gli accarezzò le dita, aspettando di sentirlo risvegliarsi abbastanza prima di stringere appena la sua mano.

“Buongiorno,” mormorò, la voce vagamente roca subito dopo il risveglio.

Brad in risposta si limitò a mugugnare qualcosa. Ma invece di spostarsi da lui o stiracchiarsi, Brad si premette meglio contro la sua schiena, baciandogli la nuca, e Ray non riuscì ad impedirsi di gongolare.

Brad gli spinse incontro il bacino, forse istintivamente, forse intenzionalmente, ma Ray lo prese come un permesso per fare ciò che voleva e decise di guidare la mano di Brad più in basso, per farsi accarezzare tra le gambe.

Brad lo accontentò, accarezzandolo con delicatezza, e Ray chiuse gli occhi quando Brad sollevò la testa dal cuscino abbastanza da poter continuare a baciargli il collo.

“Ti piace, hm?” Brad mormorò, un mezzo sorriso nella sua voce, prima di mordergli delicatamente il lobo dell’orecchio.

Ray gemette piano e annuì, dondolando il bacino incontro al suo tocco con un sospiro.

“Se vogliamo farlo ancora dovremo procurarci dei preservativi,” Brad considerò molto più lucidamente di quanto Ray potesse riuscire a pensare di essere lui stesso. Non impedì a Brad di continuare a baciargli il collo.

Ray sollevò il mento per dargli più spazio ma fece del suo meglio per annuire.

Per quanto non gli fosse dispiaciuto vedere Brad venire sopra al suo stomaco la notte prima, voleva provare anche ad avere Brad in sé fino alla fine ora che sapeva che era una possibilità per lui.

“E ho bisogno di caffè,” Brad aggiunse premendo la fronte contro la sua tempia.

Ray sospirò ma spostò la mano dalla sua, cercando di non sentirsi troppo deluso quando Brad sfilò la mano da dove la teneva tra le sue gambe.

Invece si voltò tra le braccia dell’amico per cercare un bacio dalle sue labbra e ne approfittò per stringere le dita attorno alla sua erezione, ghignando sulle labbra di Brad quando l’amico gemette non appena Ray iniziò a masturbarlo.

“Colazione?” Chiese all’improvviso, smettendo di toccarlo di botto.

Brad sembrò interdetto per un momento, guardando con gli occhi sgranati Ray che iniziava ad alzarsi dal letto ridacchiando, ma poi lasciò ricadere la testa sul cuscino con un lamento. 

“Sei un mostro.”

***

C’era qualcosa di esilarante a sapere con improvvisa certezza che tutto il desiderio che si era portato dentro per mesi nei confronti di Brad era ricambiato. Una volta buttato giù il muro di silenzio e diniego che si erano portati dentro piuttosto di ammettere anche solo che quella sera a casa di Brad non era stata un completo errore, era come se non riuscissero a togliersi gli occhi di dosso.

C’era stato un tempo, prima che Jenny spezzasse il cuore di Brad, in cui era stato l’uomo più svergognatamente romantico che Ray avesse conosciuto. Era stato come se una luce si fosse spenta dopo di allora, e Ray non aveva mai nemmeno osato chiedere cosa ne avesse fatto Brad dell’anello di fidanzamento che aveva portato fedelmente per anni, persino in guerra, scomparso misteriosamente il giorno dopo la lettera in cui lei lo informava di avere sposato il migliore amico a casa mentre lui era via.

Dopo di allora Brad era stato verbalmente contrario non solo al matrimonio, ma anche all’innamorarsi, per quanto tutti potessero vedere chiaramente che era il suo modo di superare il trauma.

Ray non era sicuro se fosse romanticismo o solo il suo modo di vivere l’intimità, ma non poteva che essere felice che Brad sembrasse considerare le coccole una parte integrale del sesso.

E i baci.

Ray non poteva impedirsi di sperare che fosse più che il bisogno di soddisfare i propri bollori che portava Brad a premerglisi contro anche solo casualmente, a prescindere da ciò che stavano facendo. Non riusciva a non sognare ad occhi aperti che Brad potesse essere dimostrargli un po’ di romanticismo, anche solo la metà di quello che aveva avuto per la sua ex.

Nonostante avesse passato buona parte della mattinata a considerare se ci fossero cose romantiche che potesse proporre di fare a Brad, perlomeno per testare se potesse essere una possibilità gradita per lui, ogni considerazione di quel genere evaporò velocemente quando Brad disse cosa voleva fare il giorno.

“Cosa vuol dire che vuoi andare a nuotare con gli squali.”

Brad annuì con uno scintillio di eccitazione nello sguardo. “Ti metti la muta e entri in acqua dentro una gabbia di metallo e ti immergono tra gli squali!”

Ray lo guardò sconvolto. “Perché?”

“Per vederli da vicino!”

“Perché mai?” Ray fece una smorfia. “L’hai mai visto Lo Squalo?”

Brad roteò gli occhi, continuando a mangiare il proprio pranzo. “Quello è solo un film, Ray.”

“Si è mangiato una barca! Si mangerà anche la gabbia!”

“Allora. Intanto gli squali sono tutti di diverse dimensioni, e poi è perfettamente sicuro! Vedrai, ci divertiremo.” Gli sorrise, apparentemente inconsapevole dell’orrore di Ray al solo pensiero.

“Io non ci vengo! Ma scherzi? E poi uno dei due deve rimanere vivo per riportare il cadavere dell’altro a casa, e spiegare a tua madre perché sei morto in modo così stupido.”

Brad rise, senza riuscire apparentemente a vedere che Ray era perfettamente serio. “Sarà divertente, dai!”

Ray sbuffò e alzò le mani per poi lasciarle ricadere sulle proprie ginocchia, incredulo. Avrebbe chiesto a Brad perché mai fosse così fissato col volere fare qualcosa di adrenalinico, ma la verità era che lo sapeva. Tutti loro avevano un po’ quella voglia insaziabile da che erano tornati a casa dalla guerra.

Sospirò profondamente, scuotendo la testa, ma alla fine alzò un dito indice. “Ad una condizione: che poi scelgo io cosa facciamo più tardi, o domani.”

“D’accordo,” Brad accettò con un sorriso, così velocemente da lasciare Ray interdetto visto che si era aspettato almeno un po’ di reticenza.

“Sai che vorrà dire andare in qualche museo, sì?”

“E mi va bene.” Brad scrollò le spalle. “Ma oggi andiamo a vedere gli squali.”

***

Ray voleva qualche souvenir dal loro viaggio, qualcosa che durasse di più del pacco di biscotti che avevano comprato, e sentì un lampo d’ispirazione a vedere una semplice macchinetta per le fotografie automatiche.

Fu facile spingere Brad a spostarsi di lato, colto di sorpresa abbastanza dal non avere il tempo di opporsi all’insistenza di Ray contro il suo fianco.

Prima che Brad potesse chiedere che voleva, Ray lo aveva praticamente spinto già oltre la tendina scolorita e sfilacciata ai bordi.

“Che-”

“Voglio una foto, dai!”

Brad sbuffò, fingendo di essere particolarmente sofferente nei suoi confronti, ma Ray lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere che non avrebbe certo fatto nulla che non gli andava, non se non c’erano ordini di mezzo.

Così si limitò a spingerlo un po’ di più e fu ricompensato con un’alzata di occhi al cielo, ma anche un mezzo sorriso che parlava più di mille parole.

Per quando Ray ebbe finito di tirare la tendina dietro di loro, Brad era già seduto sullo sgabellino, senza lasciare molto spazio a Ray per sedersi.

Il tocco della mano di Brad sul suo fianco quasi fece trattenere il respiro a Ray. Si voltò per trovare Brad intento a guardarlo intensamente. Brad non ebbe bisogno di dire nulla ma si limitò a stringere appena il fianco di Ray, e fu abbastanza perché Ray riprendesse a muoversi e si abbassasse a sedersi sulle sue ginocchia.

Ray non disse una parola, sentendo il cuore corrergli in petto come poche altre volte in vita sua mentre tentava di mostrarsi calmo e inseriva i soldi nella macchinetta.

Abbozzò un sorriso nell’incrociare lo sguardo di Brad nel riflesso, e si voltò di colpo per coglierlo alla sprovvista con un bacio sulla guancia.

Il piano sarebbe stato perfetto per una foto rubata se non per come Brad invece di ridere o scherzare reagì portando una mano sul viso di Ray, attirandoselo più vicino mentre si sporgeva a baciarlo sulle labbra.

Ray trattenne il respiro bruscamente, sorpreso, ma schiuse le labbra per lui e chiuse gli occhi quando Brad approfondì subito il bacio.

Ray scattò la foto senza nemmeno essere capace di concentrarsi troppo su quanto faceva, non con Brad che lo baciava con foga ben sapendo che ci sarebbe stata una prova di quanto faceva.

Ray si aggrappò alla maglia di Brad per un momento prima di passare le dita dietro il suo collo per tenerselo vicino. Non che Brad sembrasse intenzionato ad allontanarsi, continuando a baciarlo anche dopo che la macchinetta ebbe finito di scattare.

Ray tirò fuori un verso strangolato quando Brad infilò l’altra mano sotto la sua maglia, risalendo ad accarezzargli la schiena, e improvvisamente desiderò soltanto poter restare lì a fare qualsiasi cosa andasse ad entrambi.

Se non fosse stato che la tendina era l’unica cosa a nasconderli dagli occhi di tutti.

“Meglio se- uh-” tentò di parlare tra i baci, senza riuscire però davvero a concentrarsi, non con Brad che inclinava la testa e passava a baciargli il collo. Ray sospirò eccitato e accarezzò la nuca dell’amico, deglutendo il desiderio di chiedergli di continuare, o di essere lui stesso ad aprire i jeans di Brad. “Brad…”

“Sì,” Brad mugugnò, continuando a baciarlo.

“Andiamo- ah, abbiamo bisogno di una camera.”

Brad sospirò ma annuì, spostando per premere solo un bacio più casto sulle sue labbra, e Ray si sentì arrossire come una scolaretta a vedere il desiderio negli occhi di Brad e il ghigno sulle sue labbra.

Quasi sobbalzò al rumore delle foto che cadevano dietro lo sportellino.

Ray tenne in mano quasi con reverenza le copie delle foto dove loro due si baciavano come amanti, certamente non come amici o nemmeno come qualcuno che avesse deciso di fare sesso una volta con un amico tanto per provare.

Sarebbe dovuto essere felice di avere quelle foto in mano, ma Ray sentì salirgli un groppo in gola insieme col dubbio che stesse vedendoci troppo, che magari era solo lui a provare sentimenti per l’altro, e Brad era solo quel tipo di amante.

Brad allungò una mano a prendere le foto, attirandosele vicino per guardarle, e per un momento Ray avrebbe potuto giurare di vedergli colorire le guance, ma Brad era già in movimento, facendo alzare Brad per recuperare il portafogli dalla propria tasca e nasconderci dentro la propria copia.

Ray si affrettò a fare altrettanto, schiarendosi la voce mentre lasciava la macchinetta, lo stomaco tutto annodato al pensiero che anche quella sarebbe stata una cosa che avrebbero forse fatto finta non fosse successa.

Se si aspettava però che Brad facesse finta di nulla, o che camminasse più distante del solito da lui, si sorprese quando Brad continuò a camminargli accanto, e anzi fu lui ad accennare che avrebbero dovuto comprare i preservativi prima di tornare in camera.

***

C’era una foga nei movimenti di Brad quando lo stringeva e baciava che Ray non si sarebbe mai aspettato, nemmeno nei suoi sogni più stravaganti.

A malapena si chiusero la porta alle spalle prima di essere l’uno addosso all’altro.

Camminarono verso il letto senza nemmeno guardare dove mettevano i piedi, concentrati nel difficile compito di spogliarsi a vicenda senza smettere di baciarsi.

Era la cosa più esaltante che avesse mai vissuto e Ray non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi.

Alla luce del giorno che ancora entrava dalla finestra sembrò tutto diverso rispetto alla notte prima. Ma Brad era lì, rassicurante e familiare, ancora chiaramente eccitato dalla prospettiva di avere Ray nonostante avesse avuto tutto il tempo di ripensarci.

Nei suoi baci c’era la stessa passione che nei baci di Ray, e presto Ray smise di pensare troppo, lasciandosi guidare dalle mani di Brad a dondolare il bacino sopra il suo così come aveva fatto la notte prima.

“Brad…” Chiamò roco quando Brad lo guidò a calarsi lentamente sulla sua erezione. Ray si prese il suo tempo, eccitato a sentirsi in controllo di quanto accadeva.

Ray si leccò le labbra ad ammirare l’uomo sotto di sé eccitato solo per lui, e lentamente iniziò a muoversi sopra di lui.

***

Ray nemmeno si rese conto di quanto stesse cantando a voce alta sotto la doccia, molto più concentrato su quanto stesse bene, felice per come stava andando quella vacanza giorno dopo giorno, ma ebbe bisogno di fare giusto un passo fuori dal bagno per rendersi conto del fatto che Brad doveva aver sentito ogni parola.

Lo poteva leggere nel sorriso di Brad, divertito e vagamente interessato, il suo sguardo su Ray piuttosto che sul laptop che teneva sullo stomaco.

Ray si bloccò a guardare Brad a sua volta, smettendo di cantare per un momento prima di tornare a farlo con rinnovato entusiasmo, una mezza risata sulle labbra mentre muoveva i fianchi e intonava il resto del ritornello.

Era la canzone d’amore più sdolcinata del momento e non era possibile accendere la radio in macchina senza sentirla almeno dieci volte.

Ma se si era aspettato che Brad roteasse gli occhi e scuotesse la testa davanti alla sua interpretazione, si ritrovò a perdere il sorriso a vedere che quello di Brad invece si allargava.

Ray si sentì avvampare a realizzare che forse non era poi troppo uno scherzo il suo guardare Brad negli occhi mentre cantava di come non potesse resistere certi sentimenti.

La sua voce andò calando finché Ray non si interruppe completamente, non potendo davvero cantare parole come “there’s no escape from love”, non quando davanti a lui Brad sembrava capace di leggergli dentro e vedere che sotto la facciata e gli scherzi forse Ray ci sperava davvero.

Improvvisamente non sembrava più uno scherzo.

Ray sbatté le palpebre, mordendosi il labbro nel silenzio che si allungava tra loro, e seguì con lo sguardo Brad che chiudeva il laptop e lo spostava sopra il comodino.

Brad non dovette dire nulla, si limitò a spostare appena una gamba e allungare una mano verso di lui, e Ray si ritrovò istintivamente a muoverglisi incontro.

Salì a carponi sul materasso, spostandosi quasi sopra all’amico, e sospirò pesantemente quando Brad se lo attirò meglio addosso, una mano che risaliva sulla nuca di Ray finché Brad non ebbe le dita nei suoi capelli e lo poté guidare ad inclinare il viso per un bacio.

Ray chiuse gli occhi e cercò di premersi meglio contro il suo fianco, il cuore che correva impazzito dentro il suo petto all’abbraccio di Brad, alla dolcezza dei suoi baci.

Non era sicuro se Brad capisse quanto Ray lo amava, o anche solo se avrebbe gradito saperlo, ma in quel momento cercò di limitarsi ad aggrapparsi all’uomo e prendere qualsiasi cosa Brad volesse dargli.

“Non riuscirai ad evitare i musei anche se fai così,” cercò di scherzare tra i baci nonostante non riuscisse nemmeno a pensare di spostarsi da Brad, o muovere la mano che teneva premuta sul petto dell’amico, proprio sopra il suo cuore.

Brad sbuffò, divertito, e si limitò a spostarsi il tanto da guardarlo negli occhi con un ghigno. “Avresti potuto chiedere anche altro in cambio degli squali e io sarei comunque voluto venire a vedere i musei…” Brad ammise ridacchiando.

Ray sbuffò un sorriso che per un momento temette potesse mostrare fin troppo quanto provava per l’altro ragazzo. Si limitò ad accarezzare una guancia di Brad, il cuore che saltava un battito quando lo sguardo di Brad si addolcì, un momento prima che si abbassasse a baciarlo ancora.

Ray rimase esattamente dov’era tra le braccia di Brad, godendosi le carezze e i baci, anche quando Brad si allungò a spegnere la lampada sul comodino prima di tornare a stringere Ray a sé.

Era l’unico posto dove Ray avrebbe voluto dormire, e non ci volle molto prima che crollasse addormentato.

Quando la mattina si svegliò erano ancora in quella posizione, le braccia di Brad attorno a lui, Ray con la testa sulla sua spalla e un braccio buttato attorno ai fianchi di Brad, le gambe intrecciate.

Brad dormiva ancora nonostante la luce del sole che entrava nella camera dalle tende che si erano dimenticati di tirare la notte prima.

Nel silenzio della stanza Ray non poté impedire alla sua mente di vagare. Non era sicuro di come avrebbe fatto ad affrontare il momento in cui sarebbero tornati alla base e avrebbero dovuto fare finta che niente di tutto ciò era successo.

Era troppo complicato avere una relazione nella stessa linea di comando, e per quanto Brad in quanto sergente non fosse ritenuto un ufficiale era comunque al di sopra di Ray.

Se qualcosa di quella vacanza fosse venuta fuori - a parte che erano andati in Australia insieme, e magari che avevano fatto i turisti e visto gli squali e fatto surf - con tutta probabilità avrebbero spostato l’uno o l’altro in un’altra unità.

Ma ciò che davvero faceva male era il pensiero che potessero finire per fare finta che niente era successo per altri motivi che il voler rimanere nella stessa unità, che Brad volesse fingere che erano solo amici, che Ray dovesse far finta di non essersi innamorato di lui.

A ripensarci, Ray si rese conto di avere fatto probabilmente un’idiozia a dire a Brad che non gli voleva chiedere di amarlo per sempre.

***

La cosa più bella dell'essere in Australia era il fatto che per la prima volta dopo mesi erano in una nazione in cui non erano letteralmente odiati o temuti da chiunque.

Ray trovava la possibilità di potersi rilassare ed essere semplicemente un turista di diciannove anni quasi esilarante.

Non era mai stato un fan del surf, o delle discoteche, e Brad aveva ammesso di non andare molto spesso a ballare, preferendo posti meno affollati, ma in Australia era come se entrambi sentissero di poter provare cose mai provate prima. Non c'era nessuno che li conoscesse che li potesse incrociare per sbaglio e potesse mettersi a giudicare se anche fosse venuto fuori che ballavano come un polpo in una boccia da pesce rosso.

E Ray si era sentito davvero un pesce fuor d'acqua all'inizio, con la musica a tutto volume e fin troppa gente attorno di cui non riusciva a vedere la faccia. Per un momento si bloccò, cercando di sopprimere il desiderio di allontanarsi, trovare una posizione in cui potesse sorvegliare l'area e assicurarsi nessuno fosse ostile.

Fu allora che Brad gli mise una mano su un fianco, premendosi contro la sua schiena senza spingerlo ad avanzare oltre il limite della folla che ballava, e Ray sentì i suoi muscoli iniziare a rilassarsi alla consapevolezza che non era solo. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento e cercò di respirare a fondo e tranquillizzarsi nella consapevolezza che nessuno lì sapeva chi erano o avrebbero avuto una ragione per volerli uccidere.

"Va tutto bene?" Brad chiese con le labbra premute contro il suo orecchio per farsi sentire, abbassandosi appena sopra di lui.

Ray inspirò lentamente e annuì, istintivamente voltandosi appena di più verso Brad, quasi cercando di prolungare quel contatto.

Quello che non si aspettava era di sentire la mano di Brad cercare la sua. Riaprì gli occhi per guardare l'altro e per un momento smise di respirare a trovare Brad fissarlo intensamente, la sua mano che si stringeva appena di più attorno a quella di Ray.

Ray non dovette davvero pensarci troppo prima di ricambiare la stretta, abbozzando un sorriso quando Brad lo tirò piano con sé in mezzo alla gente.

Ray aveva passato anni a suonare qualsiasi strumento trovasse, e a cantare, ma non era davvero un esperto ballerino, e poteva notare lui stesso quanto fosse rigido.

Non che Brad fosse esattamente uscito da qualche musical in tv, ma non sembrava farci tanto caso quanto Ray.

O forse riusciva solo a non dare a vedere quando era stressato o frustrato, Ray considerò, cercando di fare del suo meglio per imitare la gente attorno a loro.

"Non sono sicuro questa sia stata una grande idea," ammise quasi ad urla per farsi sentire sopra la musica.

Brad sbuffò un sorriso storto, scrollando le spalle, e Ray si fermò completamente, lanciando uno sguardo verso al bar, già pensando di trovare rifugio là quando Brad lo sorprese prendendolo per una mano e attirandoselo più vicino.

Ray smise di respirare completamente a ritrovarsi contro l'amico in pubblico, una mano di Brad nella sua, l'altra sul suo fianco.

Sotto lo sguardo intenso di Brad, Ray fece del suo meglio per rilassarsi, iniziando lentamente a seguire i movimenti di Brad.

Anche se più che ballare sembravano intenti dal suo punto di vista a strofinarsi l'uno contro l'altro.

Ebbe un momento di esitazione prima di spostare la mano libera su una spalla di Brad, il pollice premuto contro il suo collo. Brad non sembrò opporsi, fissandolo negli occhi mentre continuava a muoversi contro di lui.

Ray gemette piano, il suono completamente perso sotto al caos che li circondava, e lasciò che Brad lo guidasse a dondolare lentamente il bacino.

Nonostante la temperatura che si alzava non pensò più di staccarsi da lui per andare a bere qualcosa. Invece, Ray lanciò uno sguardo attorno a loro, in qualche modo esaltato dall'indifferenza che li circondava. Nessuno lì attorno avrebbe pensato di far sapere ai Marines che loro erano in discoteca a ballare a quel modo. Nessuno li avrebbe presi in giro e ricordato quel momento per anni a venire come sarebbe stato se fossero stati lì con gli altri della loro unità.

Erano soltanto due ragazzi che ballavano insieme, e per la prima volta in fin troppo tempo Ray sentì di poter essere semplicemente un diciannovenne tra le braccia del ragazzo per cui aveva una cotta.

Con un sospiro poggiò la fronte contro il petto di Brad e passò le braccia attorno alle sue spalle, stringendo Brad a sé mentre Brad lo imitava, cingendogli i fianchi.

Continuarono a muoversi insieme, seguendo solo vagamente la musica, almeno finché Ray non risollevò la testa e incrociò lo sguardo di Brad. Fu un momento prima che il suo sguardo cadesse invece sulle sue labbra, e arrossì a vedere un sorriso allargarsi sul viso di Brad a notare la direzione del suo sguardo.

Invece di fare battute, Brad si abbassò verso di lui e Ray dimenticò completamente la folla attorno a loro e la musica, anche solo il doversi continuare a muovere, e sollevò invece il viso per catturare le labbra di Brad.

Non dovettero davvero parlarne prima di sciogliere l'abbraccio di comune accordo, spostandosi lontano dalla pista. Ray non riusciva a smettere di sorridere, eccitato da quanto gli succedeva, e rivolse un gran ghigno a Brad quando l'amico lo spinse con la schiena contro una delle colonne ai bordi della sala. Nascosti almeno in parte dalla vista del resto della folla, tornarono a baciarsi con foga, a malapena resistendo alla tentazione di infilare le mani sotto le magliette l'uno dell'altro.

Ray si attirò Brad addosso per i passanti dei jeans. Gemette nel bacio a sentire Brad eccitato tanto quanto lui e allora lasciò andare i passanti dei jeans per spostare le mani invece sul suo posteriore.

Ray ghignò sulle labbra di Brad a sentirgli mancare il respiro quando Ray gli strinse le natiche a piene mani. Brad sembrò riprendersi subito e Ray gemette quando Brad spinse il bacino contro il suo, facendogli sentire perfettamente la forma del suo pene sotto la stoffa.

"Camera?" Brad propose, le labbra premute contro il suo orecchio, e Ray annuì con gli occhi chiusi, senza che gli importasse più davvero di restare lì a tentare a ballare, non con la possibilità di avere Brad ancora una volta.

In qualche modo non importava dove fossero o cosa stessero facendo, era come se non riuscissero o non volessero nemmeno tentare di tenersi le mani in tasca, non con la possibilità di cercare un contatto fisico con l'altro, di sottolineare ancora una volta quando si desiderassero l'un l'altro.

Era la cosa più elettrizzante che Ray avesse mai sperimentato e ghignò felicemente quando Brad lo prese per mano per tirarlo con sé in mezzo alla folla e verso la porta.

Sarebbe stato carino già solo così, secondo lui, ma quando Brad non lasciò andare la sua mano nemmeno quando furono in strada, Ray non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro profondo.

Camminarono per le strade di Sydney mano nella mano, fermandosi a prendere un paio di lattine da un distributore automatico prima di incamminarsi ancora una volta verso il bed and breakfast.

Non erano molte le persone ancora in giro a quell'ora, e loro camminarono in relativo silenzio, senza davvero sentire alcun bisogno di riempire lo spazio tra loro con chiacchiere inutili.

La mano di Brad nella sua era calda e sembrava avviluppare completamente quella di Ray.

Ray non riusciva ad impedirsi di lanciargli uno sguardo di tanto in tanto, sperando di ricordarsi di quella serata senza alcun rimpianto in futuro.

***

Sembrava essere passato un tempo infinito dall’ultima volta che erano stati a lungo alla base in California.

Ray sapeva che c’era stato un tempo in cui gli era piaciuta la vita lì, ma ora che voleva dire dover tornare a fingere di non avere una cotta per Brad - anche peggio, ora che voleva dire dover fare finta non ci fosse mai stato niente tra loro, dover vedere Brad fingere con tutti che tra loro non ci fosse niente di diverso rispetto a quando si erano visti per l’ultima volta prima della vacanza - la vita alla base era una tortura.

Sapeva ovviamente che c’era un buon motivo se entrambi dovevano fare finta di essere solo amici, non volendo davvero rischiare che i piani alti lo scoprissero e loro due finissero separati.

Sarebbe stato facile se Brad - anche essendo un sergente - non fosse stato nella sua linea di comando diretta.

Non che Ray avrebbe mai voluto cambiare, abbastanza convinto che non potesse esserci un caposquadra migliore di Brad là fuori.

Il problema era che tutti sembravano pensarlo, e improvvisamente Ray si ritrovava a dover condividere Brad con tutti quelli che non vedevano l’ora di avvicinare Brad per chiacchierarci, per invitarlo per una birra fuori o un giro nei locali al primo weekend disponibile.

Ray si era detto di non essere geloso.

Si era detto che non ci sarebbe dovuto rimanere male se Brad lo guardava senza quello scintillio che era sembrato appartenere ormai a Ray quando erano stati lontano da tutti.

Sarebbe stato più facile se settimana dopo settimana fosse riuscito ad arrivare per primo a chiedere a Brad di passare il fine settimana insieme. Ma tra Poke e Kocher e i fine settimana che passavano alla base ad allenarsi, Ray si ritrovò a passare più di un mese con chiunque altro ma non Brad.

Talvolta da solo, per la verità.

Tutto il suo dirsi che non doveva essere geloso, che non poteva essersi immaginato tutto, sfumava lentamente insieme alla sua fiducia che Brad non volesse solo far finta che non fosse successo niente tra loro.

Brad era amichevole con lui, come sempre, e spesso lo cercava per una partita a carte o a scacchi o per parlare con qualcuno con un minimo di cervello - parole di Ray più che altro - ma non era la stessa cosa. E di sicuro non potevano parlare di questioni private alla base.

Dopo il primo mese alla base in cui non avevano non solo avuto cinque minuti da soli ma nemmeno la possibilità di stare insieme quando in permesso, Ray si era sentito molto vicino dal tirarsi i capelli per la frustrazione.

Brad sembrava essere sempre lo stesso, ma mentre talvolta si complimentava con Ray per il suo operato durante gli allenamenti, c’era definitivamente qualcosa che mancava: era come se improvvisamente fossero entrambi più consapevoli di quante volte si toccassero casualmente, ed entrambi sentivano sotto sotto il bisogno di evitare davanti agli occhi di tutti.

Non ci volle molto per la verità prima che Ray iniziasse a chiedersi se a Brad poteva mai essere davvero interessato avere qualcosa di più con lui. Più che un'amicizia, più che la possibilità di fare sesso con qualcuno di cui si fidasse.

Improvvisamente gli sembrava di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, a quando pensava che Brad sarebbe stato solo suo amico per sempre e aveva cercato di farselo piacere finché non gli aveva più fatto male sapere di non avere chance. L’unico problema era che ora Ray sapeva esattamente come sarebbe stato avere di più con Brad, sapere com’era avere Brad addosso, baciarlo, stringerlo.

Alla fine Ray si risolse a scrivere a Brad, sperando rispondesse ai suoi messaggi se non riusciva a incontrarlo di persona.

Non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso quando Brad gli rispose non appena ebbe staccato per tornare a casa vicino alla base.

R: hai già impegni per il prossimo finesettimana libero?

B: Non ancora. Tu?

R: volevo chiederti se ti andava di andare a fare un giro insieme

B: Certo

Ray ghignò contento, iniziando a sentire una certa impazienza per il fine settimana in arrivo alla prospettiva di poter stare da solo con Brad. Se le cose fossero andate male se non altro avrebbe saputo di per certo se doveva rassegnarsi ad essere niente di più che una scopata amichevole o giusto un amico al fianco di Brad.

***

Ray sprofondò con una certa soddisfazione nel divano di Brad e abbozzò un mezzo sorriso quando i cuscini si inclinarono in modo da spingerlo un po' più vicino al fianco di Brad.

Non che gli interessasse davvero ciò che dovevano guardare in tv, e così si limitò a sgranocchiare popcorn burrosi dalla ciotola che teneva in grembo mentre Brad faceva zapping.

Ci fu un momento, quando Brad finalmente si fermò su un film thriller, in cui Brad accavallò le gambe, la caviglia sul ginocchio opposto, e si rilassò completamente sul divano, in cui _casualmente_ portò il braccio sullo schienale proprio dietro alle spalle di Ray. Ray smise di mangiare per un momento, senza osare davvero guardare Brad.

Poteva vedere con la coda dell'occhio che Brad fissava lo schermo tanto quanto lui, e lentamente Ray tornò a mangiare i suoi popcorn.

Le cose non erano esattamente cambiate troppo durante la settimana trascorsa da che avevano deciso di passare il tempo insieme quel venerdì, non col fatto che comunque non potevano esattamente perdersi a fissarsi o a parlare dei loro fatti privati in mezzo a tutti.

Ma Brad era stato in qualche modo un filo più rilassato in sua presenza, e Ray era stato decisamente felice di vedere che tutta la restante tensione e distanza tra loro era evaporata non appena avevano lasciato la base per dirigersi all'appartamento di Brad.

Ray considerò attentamente che fare mentre mangiava i suoi popcorn. Aveva sperato potesse essere l'occasione di chiedere direttamente a Brad che cosa avesse in mente tra loro due, se volesse davvero fare finta che in Australia non fosse successo niente.

Ma improvvisamente si sentiva restio ad affrontare il problema a testa bassa.

Invece provò a comportarsi tanto casualmente quanto Brad accanto a lui, sporgendosi a poggiare il lavamano di popcorn sul tavolino prima di tornare ad appoggiarsi nuovamente contro lo schienale, solo molto più vicino a Brad di prima.

Lentamente, lo sguardo fisso sulla tv, lasciò scivolare la testa di lato ad appoggiarla contro la spalla di Brad.

Brad avrebbe potuto chiedergli che faceva, avrebbe potuto ridere e spingerlo via. Avrebbe potuto baciarlo, se tutto andava come Ray sperava.

Ray si schiarì appena la voce a quel pensiero, leccandosi le labbra istintivamente, e osò lanciare un mezzo sguardo a Brad.

Fu un sollievo vedere Brad sorridere appena, anche se Ray non poteva essere sicuro se fosse per lui o per il film.

Almeno finché Brad non mosse il braccio che teneva sullo schienale, lasciandolo scivolare attorno alle spalle di Ray.

Ray sospirò a fondo, il cuore che sembrava corrergli in petto, e non riuscì a sopprimere il calore che sentì salirgli al viso ad avere Brad tenerselo contro a quel modo. Quasi che Ray fosse il suo ragazzo.

Lentamente, quasi temendo che Brad potesse spostarsi da lui, Ray cercò di sistemarsi meglio contro il suo fianco fino a trovare una posizione comoda.

Nemmeno un paio di minuti dopo, Brad iniziò a strofinare piano il pollice contro il suo bicipite, e Ray si ritrovò a sorridere di più.

Finalmente non riuscì a trattenersi dal lanciare uno sguardo a Brad, ammirando il suo profilo. Ma fu solo un paio di secondi prima che Brad sembrasse costringersi a spostare lo sguardo dalla tv al suo viso.

Ray si leccò le labbra, lo stomaco un groviglio a rendersi conto di quanto fossero vicini. Smise di respirare per un momento quando lo sguardo di Brad cadde sulle sue labbra.

Ray non era nemmeno sicuro di chi dei due iniziò a sporgersi per primo verso l'altro, ma chiuse gli occhi quando sentì le labbra di Brad sulle sue ancora una volta.

Ray si rilassò completamente contro la spalla di Brad, rassicurato dal braccio stretto dietro le sue spalle e il modo in cui Brad si voltava appena di più verso di lui. Schiuse le labbra per lasciare che Brad approfondisse il bacio e senza pensarci spostò una mano sulla sua coscia, accarezzando Brad lentamente così come Brad ancora faceva con il suo braccio.

Ray sentì la testa leggera quando si separarono, per quanto non si allontanarono veramente l'uno dall'altro.

Restarono fermi dov'erano, respirando la stessa aria, e Ray sospirò profondamente. Lasciò scivolare lo sguardo dalle labbra di Brad ai suoi occhi prima di coprire la distanza che li separava per tornare a premere un altro bacio sulle labbra di Brad.

Brad approfondì il bacio ancora una volta. Era lento, e non sembrava avere niente a che fare col bisogno frenetico che aveva caratterizzato molti dei loro incontri.

Soprattutto non sembrava avere niente a che fare con la rigidità che Brad aveva alla base quando pareva quasi che avesse dimenticato di quanto fossero stati vicini durante la loro vacanza.

Ray si lasciò attirare più vicino e muovere da Brad, più che felice di spostarsi in grembo a lui e poterlo abbracciare a sua volta.

Brad fece un verso soddisfatto ad averlo seduto sopra e inclinò il viso per tornare a baciarlo ancora una volta. Ray chiuse gli occhi, godendosi a pieno la possibilità di poter passare le braccia attorno al collo di Brad e avere l'uomo stringerlo a sua volta.

Continuarono a baciarsi a lungo, il film dimenticato in tv, e Ray sospirò felicemente quando Brad spostò le mani ad incorniciargli il viso e accarezzargli entrambi gli zigomi coi pollici.

Era tutto ciò che aveva sperato di poter avere e avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter continuare ad avere Brad trattarlo con dolcezza, come fosse stato davvero il suo partner.

"Mi è mancato," Ray mormorò con un filo di voce quando si separarono ancora una volta.

Cercò lo sguardo di Brad, preoccupato della reazione che ne avrebbe potuto ricevere, ma Brad si limitò ad annuire, passandogli un braccio attorno ai fianchi.

"Anche a me," Brad ammise altrettanto a voce bassa.

Ray annuì, il cuore che correva, e si sporse in avanti per premere la fronte contro il collo di Brad mentre l'amico si spostava e girava sul divano tenendosi Ray stretto contro. Brad allungò le gambe sul divano e si stese sulla schiena, portando Ray con sé, e Ray fu più che felice di allungarsi su di lui come un gatto, aggrappato alle spalle di Brad come per evitare che volesse spingerlo via.

Brad gli accarezzò lentamente la schiena, su e giù, senza fermarsi nel risalire finché non ebbe le dita tra i capelli di Ray.

Ray chiuse gli occhi alla carezza e si sporse a cercare un bacio alla cieca.

Nel timore di ricevere una risposta negativa alle sue domande su se Brad potesse essere interessato, Ray cercò di dirsi che le azioni dell'amico gli potevano bastare. Si disse che gli bastava quello, sapere che Brad lo voleva vicino e lo voleva baciare.

Sperando che ad un certo punto potesse non volere nessun altro che lui.

Finì per addormentarsi sul petto di Brad, rilassato con le sue braccia strette attorno a sé e le dita di Brad ad accarezzargli lo scalpo come fosse stato un gatto.

***

Ray si svegliò parecchie ore dopo e la prima cosa di cui si rese conto fu il dolore al collo. Tirò fuori un verso e cercò di muovere il collo per sistemare i muscoli doloranti, e solo allora si bloccò a vedere Brad addormentato sotto di lui.

Nonostante il fastidio fisico Ray non riuscì a non sorridere alla vista di Brad rilassato nel sonno, anche se tra i suoi movimenti e lo spostamento del peso di Ray addosso Brad iniziò a svegliarsi con uno sbadiglio.

La tv era ancora accesa, così come le luci della stanza, e Brad tirò su col naso con gli occhi ancora semichiusi mentre guardava Ray cercare di alzarsi in piedi senza pestargli il bacino con un ginocchio.

"Bagno." Ray scrollò le spalle, affrettandosi a defilarsi.

Rimase interdetto a ritornare in salotto pochi minuti dopo e trovare non solo le luci ma anche la tv spenta, il divano vuoto. Seguì i rumori e le luci accese fino a fermarsi sulla soglia della camera di Brad.

In silenzio Ray osservò l'ampia schiena nuda di Brad mentre l'amico si spogliava per mettersi a letto. Non per la prima volta quella sera, Ray sentì una morsa allo stomaco. Dovette appoggiarsi con una mano allo stipite della porta per costringersi a non fare alcunché di stupido.

Brad sembrò percepire la sua presenza però, e si voltò a guardarlo, fermandosi per un momento nell'atto di levarsi i pantaloni.

Si guardarono in silenzio, quasi che nessuno dei due sapesse cosa dire, ma poi Brad ruppe il momento raddrizzandosi e lasciando cadere i pantaloni a terra prima di camminare dritto verso Ray.

Ray fece un passo indietro, aspettandosi che volesse uscire, ma Brad aveva i suoi occhi su di lui e Ray restò senza fiato quando Brad gli prese gentilmente il viso tra le mani e si abbassò a baciarlo ancora una volta.

Prima di potersi anche solo fermare a pensarci, Ray lo imitò, prendendo il viso di Brad tra le proprie mani, cercando di tenerselo vicino mentre si baciavano con foga come non era successo prima sul divano.

"Dormi con me?" Brad mormorò sulle sue labbra, la voce impastata dal sonno.

Ray batté le ciglia, necessitando di un secondo per rendersi conto che il ragazzo stava quasi oscillando dal sonno. Sbuffò un sorriso e annuì, in qualche modo compiaciuto a vedere che Brad non lo voleva nel suo letto solo per fare sesso, e si affrettò a spogliarsi anche lui.

Brad grugnì la sua approvazione e si infilò sotto le lenzuola, aspettando che Ray lo raggiungesse per spegnere la luce.

Nel silenzio della notte Ray poteva sentire ogni respiro di Brad, ogni fruscio dato da ogni movimento, e gli sembrò di essere eccezionalmente rumoroso nel suo voltarsi e sbuffare, cercando di sistemarsi le lenzuola addosso e tornare tra le braccia di Brad allo stesso tempo.

Perlomeno finché Brad non si voltò su un fianco e se lo attirò contro il petto, passandogli un braccio attorno ai fianchi con un mezzo mugolio.

"Notte."

Ray ghignò, improvvisamente memore di come fosse stata la posizione che avevano preso dopo la prima volta che avevano fatto sesso. L'unica differenza era che quella notte entrambi avevano ancora i boxer.

"Notte."

***

Ray amava svegliarsi con Brad premuto contro, la possibilità di respirare a fondo il suo profumo e poter cercare di memorizzare la sensazione della pelle di Brad contro la sua. Amava sentire nettamente quanto Brad fosse più alto di lui e come in qualche modo si incastrassero bene l’uno con l’altro nonostante tutto.

Ray avrebbe pagato per potersi svegliare nel letto di Brad tutte le mattine e poter essere lì quando Brad iniziava a muoversi e si premeva contro di lui con un mugugno.

Chiuse gli occhi quando Brad strofinò il naso contro la sua nuca, un movimento che gli era apparentemente naturale di prima mattina.

"Se andiamo a prendere un caffé fuori?"

Ray sorrise appena alle parole di Brad, impastate di sonno. "Non mi oppongo di certo."

Brad sbadigliò sonoramente dietro di lui e rispose giusto con un bacio premuto contro la nuca di Ray prima di iniziare ad alzarsi.

***

Ray non si sarebbe dovuto nemmeno vergognare se qualcuno gli avesse detto di ammettere che gli piaceva il tempo che passava con Brad. Se aveva passato più di un mese a temere che Brad potesse non volerlo più tanto vicino quanto in passato ora che avevano fatto sesso, Ray era quasi esaltato alla prospettiva di passare il tempo con lui facendo cose assolutamente normali.

Quasi come fossero una coppia.

Ray si era sentito vagamente debole dentro a stiracchiarsi nel letto di Brad quella mattina mentre Brad era sotto la doccia, e lui aveva avuto tutto il tempo di realizzare che era la prima volta che dormiva con Brad in quel letto, ma era anche la prima volta che facevano qualcosa di tanto intimo senza che ci fosse stato sesso di mezzo.

Avevano solo dormito. Si erano baciati. Erano rimasti abbracciati sul divano, l’uno addosso all’altro, finché non erano crollati, la televisione un piacevole sottofondo mentre loro si perdevano solo nell’essere insieme e nella possibilità di essere affettuosi l’uno con l’altro.

Sarebbe stato facile far diventare tutto solo un preliminare prima che si infilassero le mani nelle mutande l’un l’altro, o finissero con Ray che lo cavalcava sul divano come volesse raggiungere il tramonto.

Ma non era successo - e non perché Ray non continuasse a trovare Brad attraente - e la serata non era certo peggiorata per quella mancanza.

Ray doveva ammettere che si sarebbe aspettato Brad lo lasciasse a dormire sul divano quando si era alzato, ma era felice che Brad lo avesse tirato in camera con sé.

In effetti, Ray sentiva come se la felicità gli scorresse nelle vene, raggiungendo ogni centimetro del suo corpo come una vibrazione che poteva sentirsi sotto pelle.

Sorrise al soffitto, pregustandosi la possibilità di passare il fine settimana con Brad come fossero stati una coppia, possibilmente condividendo ancora il suo letto, possibilmente baciandosi finché avessero avuto fiato in corpo.

Non che Ray si sarebbe lamentato alla prospettiva di fare ancora sesso.

***

Ray si era a malapena ricordato in tempo di coprirsi la bocca quando si ritrovò a sbadigliare in fila da Starbucks. Brad era in piedi accanto a lui, lo sguardo fisso sui dolci nella vetrina, le loro spalle così vicine da toccarsi ogni volta che si muovevano avanti nella fila.

Aveva lasciato che Brad ordinasse il suo caffè per primo prima di dire alla signorina dietro il registratore “un frappuccino alla fragola e una fetta di torta al cioccolato”. Aveva visto con la coda dell’occhio Brad voltarsi a fissarlo, e Ray aveva iniziato a scuotere la testa prima ancora che Brad aprisse bocca. Non poteva evitare però di sorridere, non sapendo bene quanto Brad lo avrebbe insultato per il suo ordine.

“Sei così gay, Ray.” Brad aveva riso, anche mentre allungava la sua carta di credito alla commessa.

Ray aveva sbuffato e messo le mani sui fianchi. “Non ti ho sentito lamentartene stanotte.” Aveva ghignato con una certa soddisfazione allo sguardo orripilato che gli aveva lanciato Brad.

“Ha battuto la testa,” Brad aveva detto alla commessa che li fissava, come se temesse che a lei davvero poteva interessare, ma Ray si era limitato a spostarsi e aspettare che gli passassero il suo frappè alla fragola con panna.

Brad gli aveva dato un mezzo calcio al piede quando si erano seduti in un angolo tranquillo a fare colazione. “Un po’ vorrei strangolarti,” aveva ammesso a bassa voce, scuotendo la testa anche mentre girava lo zucchero nel suo caffè.

Ray si era limitato a fissarlo, e forse lo aveva fatto con più intensità del solito mentre succhiava dalla cannuccia.

Brad lo aveva fissato in silenzio prima di voltarsi a guardare fuori dalla vetrina, le orecchie leggermente più rosse di prima.

Ray lo aveva sempre saputo che la vittoria doveva sapere di fragola e panna.

***

La giornata libera passò con un giro per negozi e Ray che acquistava libri che insisteva - pur sapendo non sarebbe successo - avrebbe letto dopo aver finito quelli che aveva già comprato prima e che Brad gli aveva permesso di accatastare nella stanza per gli ospiti. In qualche modo il pomeriggio era passato sul divano con un’interminabile sfida ai videogiochi messa in pausa solo per poter mangiare pizza.

Ray andò a farsi una doccia prima di mettersi a dormire, sperando tra sé e sé di poter tornare a dormire nel letto di Brad anche se non c’era stato alcun accenno alla cosa e alla fin fine la camera degli ospiti era sempre lì e sempre più cose di Ray erano accumulate qui e lì. Sarebbe stato comprensibile se Brad si fosse aspettato che Ray andasse a dormire lì.

Dopo anni nei Marines Ray non fece una piega a sentire Brad entrare in bagno mentre lui era sotto la doccia, senza badargli nemmeno mentre continuava a lavarsi i capelli.

Ciò che non si era aspettato era che Brad aprisse l’acqua del lavandino, o che la sua diventasse improvvisamente ghiacciata.

Ray saltò via dal getto d’acqua con uno strillo poco virile, quasi col fiato corto, e ci mise quasi mezzo minuto a rendersi conto che Brad rideva dall’altra parte del bagno.

Per allora Brad aveva richiuso l’acqua e Ray sospirò profondamente a sentire il rumore di Brad che si lavava i denti. Aspettò che l’acqua tornasse a scaldarsi prima di tornare sotto il getto, cercando di sbrigarsi a sciacquarsi i capelli, tanto per il sicuro.

“Almeno avverti,” borbottò iniziando ad insaponarsi, solo per schizzare via ancora una volta quando senza alcun avvertimento Brad riaprì l’acqua per sciacquarsi la bocca.

Ray restò da un lato della doccia a mugugnare, inveendo nemmeno tanto velatamente contro l’amico finché quello non ebbe finito e si raddrizzò.

Ray lo osservò ancora per un momento attraverso il vetro satinato della doccia, fidandosi a ritornare a lavarsi solo quando fu sicuro che Brad avesse finito.

Avrebbe probabilmente dovuto fidarsi di meno, o considerare il fatto che doveva esserci un motivo se Brad era ancora dentro il bagno.

Fu tutto tragicamente chiaro quando Brad aspettò giusto che gli desse le spalle per iniziare ad aprire e chiudere il rubinetto tra le risate, facendo subire a Ray una doccia scozzese.

Con un grido di frustrazione Ray aprì di scatto la porta della doccia per guardare Brad che, piegato in due dalle risate, si asciugava una guancia con un dito.

“Senti un po’, prima di tutto: vaffanculo.”

Brad gettò indietro la testa, ridendo di cuore, senza apparentemente badare a quanto Ray lo potesse stare guardando male.

Ray per conto suo un po’ odiò il fatto che l’amico riuscisse persino a contagiarlo con la sua risata, e che dopo essere stato scottato a freddo si ritrovasse persino a non riuscire ad impedirsi di sorridere un po’ anche lui.

“Sei una merda!” Informò Brad, nonostante il mezzo sorriso sulle proprie labbra.

Stava ancora fissando Brad quando quello pian piano smise di ridere, e Ray sentì un certo calore salirgli al viso nel momento in cui vide lo sguardo di Brad cambiare, più intenso nel modo in cui fissava Ray.

Non ebbero davvero bisogno di dire nulla: Ray fece un passo indietro, gli occhi ancora addosso a Brad mentre l’amico iniziava a sfilarsi la maglietta.

Ray si leccò le labbra, lo stomaco che sembrava rotolare dentro di lui mentre Brad si liberava con un unico movimento dei pantaloni e dei boxer.

Ray prese il viso di Brad tra le mani quando l’amico gli fu finalmente a portata, e lasciò che Brad lo spingesse piano contro il muro della doccia mentre lui già si sporgeva a cercare un bacio dalle sue labbra.

Chiusero la porta della doccia alla cieca, concentrati sul bisogno di premersi l’uno contro l’altro e baciarsi con foga.

Era come se il bisogno di avere l’altro che avevano ignorato per settimane gli fosse improvvisamente piombato addosso. I loro movimenti si fecero frantici, cercando di strofinarsi contro nonostante la differenza di altezza.

Inizialmente Ray cercò di tenere il viso di Brad in basso per poterlo baciare, almeno finché non gli fu chiaro che Brad non aveva alcuna intenzione di smettere. Allora lasciò scivolare le mani sulla sua nuca, accarezzandogli i capelli corti prima di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle larghe.

Ray gemette nel bacio nel sentire Brad lasciar scivolare le mani lungo i suoi fianchi, guidando Ray nei movimenti, prima di scendere ancora di più con una mano per stringergli una coscia e portare Ray a premerla contro il suo fianco.

Erano vagamente scoordinati, e ci volle un pezzo perché Ray pensasse alla possibilità di spostare una mano tra loro per stringere l’erezione di Brad.

Brad gemette roco sulle sue labbra, il suo respiro accelerato e caldo contro le la pelle di Ray, e Ray iniziò subito a masturbarlo, eccitato per come Brad iniziò subito a dondolare i fianchi, scopandosi la sua mano.

“Ti voglio,” Ray aveva mormorato tra i baci, fin troppo eccitato per restare lì premuto contro la parete fredda, troppo in basso perché Brad potesse spingersi in lui. “Sollevami o portami a letto,” ansimò, stringendo appena la presa attorno al glande di Brad, abbastanza da farlo gemere e annuire.

Si era vagamente aspettato che Brad lo tirasse via con sé verso la camera, ma Brad portò entrambe le mani sulle sue cosce e lo sollevò senza nemmeno sembrar fare fatica.

Ray trattenne bruscamente il respiro, lasciando andare la sua erezione per aggrapparsi con entrambe le mani alle spalle muscolose di Brad. Tirò fuori un miagolio quasi patetico a sentire sotto le proprie mani i muscoli di Brad all’opera, ad avere l’uomo contro a premerlo contro il muro.

Finalmente allo stesso livello del suo viso, Ray tornò a baciare Brad con foga, terribilmente eccitato a quella dimostrazione di forza. Circondò la vita di Brad con entrambe le gambe, tentando di aiutare Brad a tenerlo su.

Non che Brad sembrasse averne bisogno, tirandolo su anche più su e tenendolo con un solo braccio mentre cercava di sistemarsi contro di lui per scivolare lentamente dentro di lui.

Ray gemette roco, chiudendo gli occhi mentre lasciava ricadere la testa all’indietro contro le piastrelle della doccia.

Strinse ancora di più le spalle di Brad, lasciando che lo muovesse come voleva, e inclinò la testa contro la sua quando Brad spinse la fronte contro la sua tempia, respirando con forza contro l’orecchio di Ray.

Ray si morse il labbro, senza nemmeno rendersi conto di come abbracciava stretto Brad, concentrato solo sul piacere di averlo ancora una volta.

“Sei mancato,” mormorò senza pensarci, solo per poi sentire il cuore saltargli un battito al pensiero Brad lo ritenesse troppo smielato.

“Anche tu,” Brad rispose in un sussurro contro il suo collo, sorprendendo Ray fino a farlo voltare a cercare lo sguardo di Brad.

Non gli riuscì però, non con Brad intento a baciargli il collo, e presto Ray si ritrovò a chiudere gli occhi. Infilò le dita tra i capelli del ragazzo per tenerselo stretto contro così. Ray si morse il labbro quando Brad riuscì a farlo muovere sopra la sua erezione in un modo che gli fece tremare persino le gambe dal piacere.

“Non fermarti,” quasi lo pregò col fiato corto, nonostante sapesse che avrebbero dovuto farlo ad un certo punto, se non per altro perché Brad potesse evitare di venirgli dentro.

Ma non gli importava in quel momento, volendo solo sentirsi Brad addosso e dentro finché non lo avesse fatto impazzire come solo lui era mai riuscito a fare.

Ray gemette roco ad ogni spinta di Brad, aggrappato a lui, e premette un bacio dopo l’altro sulla spalla nuda dell’amico, mordendolo piano quando Brad si mosse con più forza in lui.

“Dobbiamo arrivare al tuo letto,” mormorò strofinando la testa contro quella di Brad.

Brad si limitò ad annuire, senza fermarsi, e Ray uggiolò piano, senza volere davvero che si fermasse ma anche pensando a quanto avrebbe voluto poter fare un milione di altre cose a Brad.

Almeno finché Ray non tirò una gomitata alla doccia che gli fece vedere le stelle.

Fu sinceramente grato a Brad quando lo lasciò tornare coi piedi per terra, ma il tempo di capire che non c’era niente di rotto e iniziò a spingere Brad fuori dalla doccia e verso la porta. Ghignò appena in ringraziamento quando Brad ebbe la presenza di spirito di prendere un asciugamano per i suoi capelli umidi, ma presto anche quello venne dimenticato su una sedia in camera di Brad mentre loro due si stendevano senza smettere di baciarsi.

Ray amava avere le mani di Brad addosso, l'aveva probabilmente amato fin dalla prima volta che Brad lo aveva toccato anche solo distrattamente.

Ray non si era reso conto a pieno di quanto fosse poco tattile finché non aveva iniziato ad approfondire l'amicizia con Brad e aveva scoperto quanto l'amico fosse invece totalmente a suo agio col toccare la gente - col toccare Ray - in un miliardo di modi. Prima ancora di rendersene conto Ray aveva iniziato a cercare un contatto con lui, accettandolo e desiderandolo anche solo per sapere che c'era qualcuno lì che voleva avere a che fare con lui.

Non che Brad fosse il tipo di persona che abbracciava gli amici - magari talvolta - o andasse oltre la stretta di mano con gli sconosciuti, ma trovava sempre il modo di toccare le persone che gli stavano simpatiche. Magari si inclinava appena contro di loro, magari gli dava una leggera spallata, magari gli arruffava i capelli di passaggio, o dava uno scappellotto dietro la testa. Con Ray le cose si erano lentamente evolute e sin dai primi mesi di amicizia Ray era rimasto sorpreso di constatare quanto Brad fosse tattile con lui: una mano sul suo fianco mentre gli passava dietro al bar per assicurarsi Ray non gli si sbattesse contro e rovesciasse i drink di entrambi, le gambe allungate sotto il tavolo, i piedi che battevano contro quelli di Ray mentre mangiavano o chiacchieravano. E poi erano arrivate le volte in cui Brad si era allungato a prendere qualcosa che Ray teneva in mano, senza farsi problemi a strofinare le dita contro le sue, o a chiudere la mano intera attorno a quella di Ray.

Ray non era riuscito mai ad impedirsi di rabbrividire appena ogni volta che aveva davanti agli occhi quanto le mani di Brad fossero più grandi delle sue.

E poi Brad aveva iniziato a stringere le dita attorno al polso di Ray quando aveva bisogno di rilassarlo, di tirarlo fuori dai suoi troppi pensieri per farlo concentrare sulla missione. Erano arrivati i colpetti al braccio col dorso della mano per attrarre la sua attenzione.

C'erano state le mani di Brad attorno al suo viso mentre Brad lo baciava in un ingresso poco illuminato.

Era stato un contatto fugace, ma Ray non era mai riuscito mai a dimenticarsi l'euforia che gli aveva dato quella carezza, la sensazione di sicurezza che gli aveva dato sapere che Brad poteva toccarlo a quel modo.

E poi ovviamente c'era stata l'Australia.

Ray amava avere le mani di Brad addosso, sul viso, nei capelli, attorno al collo mentre Brad lo accarezzava o attirava vicino per baciarlo ancora. Amava avere le mani di Brad sotto i vestiti e sulla pelle nuda. Ray amava il modo cauto in cui Brad infilava una mano tra le sue cosce, baciandolo e guardandolo mentre faceva gemere Ray come nessun altro aveva mai fatto prima.

Quella sera, stesi a fare sesso per la prima volta nel letto di Brad, Ray chiuse gli occhi e cercò di memorizzare come lo faceva sentire avere una mano di Brad sullo stomaco, le dita bene aperte per massimizzare quanta pelle riuscisse a coprire, quanta pressione potesse fare per tenersi Ray stretto contro il proprio petto.

Ray sospirò e gemette quando Brad si spinse lentamente in lui. Lentamente Ray si spinse indietro incontro a lui, senza quasi respirare quando Brad si sporse a baciargli il collo e una spalla per aiutarlo a rilassarsi, guidandolo con la mano che teneva sul suo stomaco.

Ray sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena quando Brad si fermò brevemente una volta completamente in lui, le medagliette di Brad premute contro la sua spina dorsale e le labbra dell'amico sul suo collo.

Ray inclinò il viso con un mugolio nella speranza che Brad lo mordesse o gli lasciasse un succhiotto, una qualsiasi traccia del suo passaggio, ma Brad si limitò a strofinare i denti sulla sua pelle prima di spostarsi con i suoi baci verso quel piccolo punto dietro l'orecchio di Ray che riusciva a fargli fare versi indegni.

Brad iniziò a muoversi lentamente, scopandolo con tutta calma, e Ray si lasciò sfuggire un gemito particolarmente sentito. Lasciò ciondolare la testa in avanti, iniziando subito a sudare, e guardò quasi rapito l'oscillare delle proprie targhette sotto di sé ad ogni spinta di Brad.

Almeno finché Brad non spostò l'altra mano sulla sua tra le lenzuola.

Ray trattenne il respiro per un momento, fissando le loro mani, e allargò piano le dita sotto quelle di Brad. Quasi gli saltò un battito quando Brad premette un bacio sulla sua spalla e intrecciò le dita con le sue.

Per quanto potesse sembrare un gesto piccolo, era più di quanto Ray avesse pensato di poter sperare da quel fine settimana. Per un momento sentì tutto ciò che provava per Brad riempirlo come un'ondata, lasciandolo insicuro di poter tacere ancora a lungo su quanto provava per l'amico, non con Brad che gli stringeva la mano e lo abbracciava stretto, prendendolo lentamente, baciandolo come non potesse trattenersi dal farlo.

"Prossima settimana- torni qui?" Brad chiese tra gli ansimi, le labbra premute contro l'orecchio di Ray.

Ray iniziò ad annuire prima ancora che Brad avesse concluso la domanda, mordendosi il labbro per impedirsi di parlare e rovinare tutto. Almeno finché Brad non tornò a baciargli l'angolo della mascella e lui dovette assolutamente voltarsi per cercare le sue labbra nonostante l'angolazione complicata.

Brad lo baciò lentamente, come se non potesse chiedere niente di meglio, e per un momento Ray sentì il nodo in gola dissolversi completamente, lasciandolo libero e leggero a concentrarsi sul piacere di sentirsi desiderato e voluto a quel modo.

Ray fu il primo a raggiungere l’orgasmo con un gemito prolungato. Lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino, premendo la fronte contro il cotone senza nemmeno badare troppo a cosa diceva Brad dietro di lui, più concentrato sul modo in cui lo stringeva e il ritmo erratico delle sue spinte.

Brad si fermò improvvisamente con un gemito roco che strappò un mugolio di soddisfazione a Ray. Ci vollero alcuni secondi prima che Brad si muovesse ancora, sfilandosi lentamente da lui per lasciarsi cadere sul materasso accanto a Ray

Ray si voltò a guardarlo sul cuscino accanto, piacevolmente sconvolto e soddisfatto. Brad si disfò in fretta del preservativo, ma quando Ray si aspettava si alzasse o volesse dirgli qualcosa, Brad si limitò a ricambiare il suo sguardo prima di stendere un braccio verso di lui.

Ray ebbe bisogno di un momento per capire l’invito, ma quando improvvisamente la nebbia dell’orgasmo si dissipò abbastanza da lasciarlo pensare, non cercò nemmeno di impedirsi di sorridere nello spostarsi meglio contro il fianco di Brad, felice quando l’amico passò il braccio attorno alle sue spalle, stringendoselo contro.

Ray sospirò appena nel poggiare la testa sul petto di Brad, felice con ogni aspetto della propria vita per la prima volta dopo molto tempo. Chiuse gli occhi quando Brad passò lentamente le dita tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la nuca in piccoli cerchi mentre prendevano fiato.

Gli bastò inclinare la testa in su perché Brad si sporgesse a baciarlo sulle labbra, e Ray chiuse gli occhi.

Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per non disturbare quel momento, per poter sentire che quello era esattamente ciò che poteva avere nella sua vita: Brad completamente rilassato sotto di sé, felice di accarezzarlo senza che ci fosse nemmeno la promessa di altro sesso dopo.

Ray poteva respirare il profumo di loro due e del sesso nell’aria, e pigramente spostò una gamba sopra ad una di Brad, felice della possibilità di poter essere possessivo e così rilassato con lui. Erano entrambi sudati e avrebbero avuto bisogno probabilmente di un’altra doccia, ma Ray era restio a muoversi e Brad non sembrava impaziente di buttarlo fuori dal letto.

Invece Brad gli accarezzò lentamente un fianco con la mano libera, baciandolo a fondo mentre Ray grattava piano il suo petto con le unghie, senza volergli lasciare segni ma godendosi la sensazione della pelle d’oca che poteva sentire sollevarsi al suo passaggio.

Il momento venne interrotto bruscamente dalla suoneria di Brad, il profondo rumore della vibrazione sul comodino abbastanza da soffocare il grugnito di Ray.

Invece di alzarsi per prendere la chiamata, o spingerlo via, Brad sorprese Ray prendendo il cellulare e fissando per un momento il display prima di prendere la chiamata lì dov’era.

Brad si limitò a sdraiarsi nuovamente sulla schiena, il suo braccio muscoloso ancora attorno alle spalle di Ray, tenendoselo stretto contro esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui erano stati fino ad un momento prima.

Ray era così sorpreso dalla familiarità del gesto e dalla fiducia che Brad riponeva in lui di restare in silenzio che quasi nemmeno sentì chi salutò all’inizio della chiamata.

Restò fermo dov’era, sbattendo piano le palpebre mentre il sudore sulla sua pelle si raffreddava, e guardò il profilo di Brad mentre ascoltava chiunque fosse gli stesse dicendo al telefono. Dopo un momento Brad riprese ad accarezzargli la nuca, distrattamente, anche se teneva lo sguardo sul soffitto.

Ray si morse il labbro per trattenere un sorriso alla familiarità della situazione e tornò ad appoggiare meglio la testa sulla spalla di Brad.

Non ci volle molto perché gli fosse chiaro che Brad stava parlando con la madre, il tono calmo e vagamente interessato quando le rispondeva. Senza smettere di accarezzare Ray, o far cenno a volerlo far spostare da addosso a sé.

Ray chiuse gli occhi con un lungo sospiro, i piani di mettere in chiaro con Brad cosa ci fosse tra loro spinti ben in fondo in un angolo della sua testa per non rischiare di rovinare l’equilibrio che sembrava essersi venuto a creare.

Iniziò presto ad appisolarsi, cullato dalle carezze di Brad e dal tono calmo della sua voce.

Si risvegliò senza sapere se avesse dormito dieci secondi o dieci minuti, sbattendo le palpebre mentre Brad si sporgeva verso il comodino per rimettere a posto il cellulare. Fu naturale sporgersi a cercare un bacio dalle labbra di Brad quando lui tornò a guardare Ray, il braccio ancora attorno alle sue spalle.

Ray fu più che felice di perdersi a baciare pigramente l'amico, almeno finché Brad non spense la luce e Ray poté tornare ad accoccolarsi meglio contro di lui, felice di poter coprire Brad con braccia e gambe e sentire Brad stringerselo ancora contro.

***

La domenica era il giorno per poltrire per eccellenza, entrambi consapevoli che sarebbero presto dovuti tornare alla base per un'altra settimana di lavoro, e nessuno dei due troppo in vena di fare attività all'esterno a parte un giro in moto.

In qualche modo dormire insieme in camera di Brad sembrava aver sbloccato un nuovo equilibrio tra loro, e sembrava più facile potersi aggirare l'uno attorno all'altro con familiarità, baciarsi anche solo quando si passavano accanto o sul divano mentre guardavano un film senza che sembrasse qualcosa di enorme e complicato.

In tutto ciò Ray aveva fatto del suo meglio per spingere via il bisogno di avere certezze, decidendo di accontentarsi già solo della loro vicinanza e del fatto che Brad lo voleva lì con sé anche nelle settimane a venire.

Una parte di lui sperava che se anche Brad non era ancora interessato a lui magari lo potesse diventare col tempo se continuavano a frequentarsi a quel modo.

Almeno finché non arrivò l'ora di cena.

***

"Dev'essere il fattorino," Brad aveva commentato a sentire il campanello di casa. Non sollevò nemmeno lo sguardo dal pc che stava cercando di aggiustare. "Vai a pagare tu? Il portafoglio è all'entrata."

Ray agitò vagamente una mano, ben consapevole di dove fosse il portafogli di Brad, e si alzò per andare a prendere le pizze.

Nel momento in cui Ray aprì il portafogli di Brad, in piedi davanti alla porta di casa sua così come era stato tutti quei mesi prima, Ray sentì il mondo fermarsi attorno a lui. Smise di respirare, tutto il suo essere concentrato sulla familiare striscia di foto di una macchinetta a gettoni che Brad aveva chiaramente tenuto nascosta dentro il suo portafogli per tutto il tempo.

Ray sfilò appena le foto da in mezzo alle banconote con dita tremanti, il cuore che palpitava nel suo petto al pensiero che Brad le avesse tenute addosso dentro la divisa per tutto il tempo in cui erano stati alla base, anche mentre fingeva che non ci fosse niente tra di loro.

Esattamente come aveva fatto Ray, non fidandosi a lasciare il portafogli e la prova di quanto era accaduto nell'armadietto o in dormitorio, dove qualcuno avrebbe potuto ficcanasare e rovinare le loro vite.

Ray si riscosse dai propri pensieri a notare il fattorino spostare il peso da un piede all'altro, e con un magone in gola si affrettò a rimettere le foto dove le aveva trovate, incapace di trattenere un sorriso anche mentre pagava e portava dentro le pizze.

Improvvisamente tutto in lui gridava che doveva parlare con Brad, che doveva chiarire, sentirgli dire a voce alta che gli importava tanto quanto importava a Ray.

"Brad!" Chiamò con la voce leggermente strangolata, e non si fermò a pensare troppo prima di lasciare le pizze sul tavolino davanti al divano, andando incontro a Brad che lo guardava con un sopracciglio alzato.

"Tutto okay?"

Ray non disse una parola, ma non si fermò finché non si ritrovò in piedi davanti a Brad. Gli prese il viso tra le mani, senza far caso a ciò che Brad aveva in grembo o il cacciavite che aveva in mano, e si abbassò a baciarlo con tutto se stesso, spingendosi subito nella sua bocca non appena Brad schiuse le labbra per la sorpresa.

Brad spostò quanto aveva in grembo, e Ray sentì il cuore dargli uno scossone quando Brad strinse le mani attorno ai suoi gomiti e lo guidò a sedersi in grembo a lui sul divano.

Non smisero di baciarsi, approfittando della nuova posizione per stringersi meglio l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro, almeno finché Ray non dovette riprendere fiato.

"È per le pizze?" Brad chiese sbuffando un sorriso, chiaramente perplesso nonostante l'aria compiaciuta.

"No, per le foto," Ray ridacchiò piano, guardando Brad quasi con meraviglia, lentamente strofinando i pollici sui suoi zigomi anche mentre guardava Brad aggrottare la fronte, cercando di capire di che parlasse. "Le foto di noi."

Ray ghignò appena a vedere Brad finalmente capire di che stesse parlando, e sentì il suo cuore farsi un po' più largo al calore che sentì improvvisamente sotto le dita, Brad improvvisamente imbarazzato davanti a lui.

"Nessuno ti viene a cercare cosa hai addosso," Brad mormorò, quasi cercando di giustificarsi, ma Ray scosse la testa, sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra.

"Lo so, anche io le tengo addosso."

Brad sembrò sorpreso alla sua ammissione, e per la prima volta sin da che tutto ciò era iniziato Ray realizzò che c'era la possibilità lui non fosse l'unico ad avere dubbi su quanto accadeva tra loro.

Non per la prima volta, Ray si diede mentalmente dello stupido, ma ciò non gli impedì di spingere la fronte contro quella di Brad.

Lentamente, Brad strinse le mani attorno ai suoi fianchi. "Avevi detto che volevi solo fare sesso," mormorò piano, cercando il suo sguardo.

Col sollievo che lo colpì Ray si sentì come se gli avessero tagliato i fili che lo avevano tenuto su tutto il tempo, e quasi si accasciò addosso a Brad, la fronte premuta contro la sua spalla e gli occhi chiusi.

"Perché sono un idiota." Sospirò profondamente, passando le braccia attorno alle spalle di Brad. Deglutì quando Brad ricambiò l'abbraccio, stringendoselo contro, e Ray seppe che doveva parlare, doveva svuotare il sacco e smettere di rischiare tutto.

Ironicamente, poteva farlo solo iniziando davvero a rischiare quanto aveva.

Prese un respiro profondo e si sforzò a spostarsi il tanto da poter guardare Brad negli occhi ancora una volta.

"Ho detto che volevo solo sesso perché non pensavo di poter avere di più," ammise con una mezza scrollata di spalle e un mezzo sorriso. "Avevo paura di perdere la tua amicizia, ma ti volevo così tanto... e poi volevo di più, e di più. Qualsiasi cosa tu mi volessi dare. Mi sarei accontentato di una scopata e via. Ma poi ho visto come _sarebbe potuto essere_..." Sospirò, sentendo lo stomaco contorcersi al pensiero che poteva ancora perderlo. "E volevo di più. Volevo poterti chiamare il mio ragazzo e poterti tenere di mano quando camminavamo, e baciarti in pubblico e poter- poter stare qui con te."

Brad tacque, il silenzio quasi assordante dopo che Ray smise di parlare. Ma quando Ray iniziò a cercare di convincersi a muoversi e spostarsi da lui, Brad spostò una mano sul suo viso, premendo gentilmente sulla guancia di Ray, e Ray non riuscì ad impedirsi di inclinare la testa contro il suo tocco.

"Ti amo... da troppo." Brad sospirò profondamente, scuotendo appena la testa.

Ray smise di respirare per un momento, il cuore che sembrava volergli sfuggire dal petto mentre Brad si sporgeva a premere le labbra contro le sue in un bacio stranamente casto.

"Anche se sei un idiota," Brad mormorò sulle sue labbra, familiare ed intimo, e Ray non riuscì ad evitare di iniziare a ridere, sollevato e felice anche mentre Brad tornava a scuotere la testa. "E un invertebrato. E ho seri dubbi sulla tua genealogia. Per non parlare del fatto che hai chiaramente mentito ai testi psicologici e in qualche modo fatto passare che sei più intelligente di quanto tu non sia. E hai probabilmente qualche malattia che mi passerai. Se c'è una persona al mondo che può riuscire a contagiare l'idiozia-"

Ray soffocò quanto altro Brad avesse da dire baciandolo ancora nonostante le risate che ancora lo scuotevano.

***

Nonostante Ray sapesse perfettamente quali fossero i loro piani per il 4 Luglio - lo aveva saputo da settimane, sin da che avevano iniziato a discutere con Brad della possibilità che Ray potesse seguirlo a casa dei genitori per i festeggiamenti - non si sentiva minimamente pronto.

Non che volesse fare marcia indietro. Sapeva Brad avrebbe mandato i piani in fumo se Ray glielo avesse chiesto, ma non era come se Ray lo volesse davvero.

Ma non era sicuro che si sarebbe mai sentito pronto.  
Ray strofinò le mani sudaticcie sui suoi jeans, guardando la casa dei genitori di Brad avvicinarsi sempre più dal finestrino del taxi.

Brad accanto a lui si inclinò appena il tanto da poter premere la spalla contro la sua, e Ray gli fece un mezzo cenno, non volendo davvero parlare davanti al tassista. E poi non era come se non ne avessero parlato abbastanza.

Meno di due minuti dopo avevano pagato il taxi e avevano recuperato le loro borse dal cofano e si stavano già incamminando su per gli scalini del patio davanti a casa dei Colbert e Ray si fermò per un attimo a prendere un respiro profondo.

La maggior parte degli scenari che aveva immaginato coinvolgevano magari la madre di Brad sulla porta, o il padre in piedi accanto alla madre lì nell’ingresso, un braccio attorno alle sue spalle e una pipa in bocca - era ridicolo, lo sapeva benissimo - e in qualche modo rimase stranito quando tutto cominciò in realtà con Brad che apriva la porta con le proprie chiavi.

La casa era fresca e arredata in un modo che parlava chiaramente dei soldi che la famiglia possedeva, senza essere piena di ostentazioni e stupidate ovunque. Ray rimase un po’ interdetto quando Brad lasciò la propria sacca nell’ingresso e gli fece cenno di fare altrettanto.

Ray fece una smorfia, guardandosi attorno nell’ingresso estremamente pulito, ma alla fine fece come aveva detto Brad, sperando che non fosse ciò che avrebbe convinto la madre di Brad che poteva trovarsi qualcuno di più pulito come partner.

Ma Brad chiaramente era ben oltre con la testa e gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso che non fece davvero molto per mascherare lo sguardo vagamente preoccupato che gli comparse in viso per un momento quando poterono sentire una risata di donna provenire dal lato opposto della casa.

Ray strofinò nuovamente i palmi delle mani sulle proprie cosce, schiarendosi la voce, ma Brad raddrizzò le spalle, lo sguardo improvvisamente determinato, e gli tese una mano che Ray si affrettò a prendere. Quasi sospirò quando Brad strinse appena di più la sua mano prima di iniziare a guidarlo attraverso la casa in silenzio, dando a Ray il tour abbreviato mentre passavano per un corridoio e per un salotto con una strana forma al centro.

Ray aprì la bocca per indicare il divano circolare, riconoscendo la stanza dai racconti di Brad se non altro, ma la richiuse con uno scatto non appena notò la porta a vetri aperta su un giardino dove poteva vedere una coppia in piedi a parlare, quello che era chiaramente il padre di Brad intento ad innaffiare i cespugli.

Ray deglutì nonostante la bocca secca, ma strinse di più la mano di Brad quando la coppia si voltò verso di loro e Ray poté vedere la sorpresa e il piacere di vedere il figlio colorarsi di confusione a notare come tenesse per mano Ray.

“Brad!”

Brad marciò nel giardino senza fermarsi finché non fu a meno di due metri dai genitori, e Ray si fermò accanto a lui, strofinando piano il pollice sulle sue nocche quando Brad prese un respiro profondo.

“Mamma, papà, lui è Ray, il mio ragazzo.”


End file.
